The Junior Woodchucks and the Coachman
by CoralSnakeUSA
Summary: Can the Junior Woodchucks with the aid of Pinocchio, Lampwick the donkey and their Junior Woodchucks Guidebook that seems to hold all the knowledge in the world put an end to the curse of Pleasure Island. Lets look and see.
1. The Mission begins

The Junior Woodchucks and the Coachman

This story is a crossover between two Walt Disney Universes, The Donald Duck/Scrooge McDuck/Junior Woodchucks universe and the universe and late 19th century time where Pinocchio takes place. It also contains some science fiction elements such as the idea of the Wishing Star being a wormhole between the various Disney universes. Can the Junior Woodchucks withhe aid of Pinocchio, Lampwick the donkey and their Junior Woodchucks Guidebook that seems to hold all the knowledge in the world put an end to the curse of Pleasure Island. Lets look and see.

Chapter 1, The Mission Begins

Pleasure Island, Off the Tuscany Coastline of Italy, 1881:

The steamboat came to the dark foreboding high rocky island shoreline like it had many times before. Captained by an obese grandfatherly looking man in a long red coat and short crowned top hat and crewed by mysterious beings in black cloaks the steamboat's main passengers were a collection of rather rowdy and chronically truant boys that once filled the stagecoach belonging to the same grandfatherly man now running the steamboat. However unknown to these children the man was hardly the grandfather type. He well knew what fate awaited the boys who came to the island. He also knew what would have been the fate of those who tried to escape from the island by sea at least as of a week before this current trip.

Yes he knew of the curse of the island itself and also the great monster whale that guarded it from parents, truant officers and other adults that might want to come snooping around. The monster was large enough to swallow even whole boats of the yacht and small ship classes. Yes most adults knew of the former amusement park Pleasure Island and of the great whale Monstro that lived between Pleasure Island and the mainland effectively closing it down when it was a legitimate amusement park. For some reason probably known only to the Coachman as the grandfatherly man was called by his one minion who could speak, the anthropomorphic fox John Worthington Fowlfellow his steamboat was one of the few boats and or ships that Monstro would leave alone for something about it seemed to be permeated with more power than even the great whale possessed and a wickedness which the whale being a simple animal did not have and could not understand. Monstro just knew by instinct that the Coachman's steamboat was something to steer clear of.

However the Coachman's profitable endeavors involving the curse of Pleasure Island were put in potential danger a week before this current trip. It seemed Monstro had died by a broken neck chasing what at the time was considered to be a mysterious prey item into the rocky part of the mainland shoreline and bashing himself into the rocks at full speed. Some said that the water spray coming out of his blowhole was black and more like smoke than water spray as if he had a fire burning within him. Monstro had lived as he had died a true creature of hell and not just a simple overly large sperm whale according to most mainlanders who witnessed the event. Those included the rescuers of the presumed "prey item" a truly grandfatherly old man accompanied by a small black and white kitten, a goldfish in a fish bowl and a marionette puppet without strings that had the form of a little boy with an amazingly realistic donkey tail and ears. However some of these witnesses must have been as drunk as boys in the Coachman's 8 Ball Saloon on Pleasure Island before the curse took a full hold on them as they reported that an anthropomorphic cricket was also seen in the area.

However the Coachman could never get Mr. Fowlfellow to come to Pleasure Island himself. Even though Mr. Fowlfellow was a highly accomplished Faro bank cheat and con artist even he had his limits and actually seeing the curse of that place take over the boys who came to it apparently over reached those limits. Indeed Mr. Fowlfellow still cringed at the very name of the place just as he had when he first heard of its still being operated shortly before Monstro's death when the Coachman first assigned him to collect "stupid little boys" for the curse to work on so they would come back as BOYS!!

The Coachman docked his steamboat on the one still functional port causeway on the entire island. At its end were two great oak doors in the rocky shoreline with a donkey's head carved in an oak plaque above them. This plaque was the first reminder of the island's curse but as usual the boys on the steamboat paid no attention to it or its possible meaning. In fact there were even reminders of the curse from the first time the boys ever met the Coachman. He did not use horses to pull his stage coach but donkeys, donkeys with their ears hanging low like a dog's ears as if in mourning for a previous life and position they had lost. The Coachman lifted his arms above his head and then dropped them suddenly and saw that the first part of the curse was now in operation. The great doors under the donkey's head plaque opened and inside was the Pleasure Island Amusement park in full operation just as it was before Monstro chose the sea around its vicinity for his living place. Gone were the rusty and weather corroded rides and attractions that were the truth of their condition and in their place was a seemingly brand new carnival midway layout but with some strange things about it compared to its operations before Monstro showed up. Places that were originally for adults only in the park now had signs saying EVERYBODY WELCOME, HAVE A BALL in place of their original NO PERSONS UNDER TWENTY ONE YEARS OF AGE ALLOWED signs. One of these was a former boxing and wrestling arena called the Rough House which was now open for spontaneous fighting and fight picking by boys of all ages. A huge thuggish statue acted as a carnival barker for this attraction. Another was Tobacco Row where now even the youngest of the wayward boys could "smoke their heads off!!!" according to an invisible barker as robotic cigar store Indians threw out cigars, cigarettes, smoking pipes and bags of pipe and chewing tobacco like they were rain water. Yet another former adults only site in the park that was now open to all was the 8 Ball Saloon and Pool Hall named for its shape as the 8 ball in the game of Pool or Pocket Billiards. In addition to pool the saloon also featured copious cigars and beer along with even more explicit gambling games like Faro and Poker played not for money because everything was "free" on Pleasure Island. Rather these games were played for hard candy chips.

Indeed candy, ice cream, liquid sweets like sarsaparilla, flavored sodas and lemonade and baked sweets like pies, cakes and doughnuts and various types of sweet and filled rolls were to be found everywhere in the place. "Come on, Eat your fill, be a GLUTTON!!!" another of the invisible barkers announced relating to the ubiquitous presence all of this junk food. Another attraction was the former management office. It was now a "Model House Open for Destruction" where outright vandalism was encouraged on the part of the boys by yet more hidden barkers. A gigantic and rather hideous clown face statue seemed to oversee both the conventional amusement park aspects of Pleasure Island along with its more dubious "attractions". Copious helium filled balloons and fireworks completed the scene of an apparent still active amusement park.

Once the doors were opened the boys from the steamboat rushed in like a stampede of donkeys, EXACTLY what the Coachman wanted. Once the last ones were inside he cracked his whip at his black cloaked minions and ordered the doors closed and their great locking bolt set until the curse had done its work. Those doors were like the jaws of a Venus Fly Trap. The first part of the curse was what brought the park back to operational condition and made it an attraction for the boys. When the sun went down on this day the boys would come under the dread second part of the curse by being changed into donkeys to be sold to various places of business and people needing animal labor by the Coachman. The evil magic that restored the park to full operating condition would then wane and it would revert to its condemned abandoned condition until the next load of boys was brought in to suffer its curse.

Junior Woodchucks Troop 1 Campout, Somewhere in the Black Forest outside Duckburg, 1955:

The nephews of Donald Duck and grand nephews of Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck were the most accomplished members of Junior Woodchucks Troop 1. In their pre Junior Woodchucks lives they were much like the boys that would be attracted to places like Pleasure Island in that they were mischievous, disobedient to parental authority as represented by their legal guardian Uncle Donald and rather chronic truants. However since joining the Junior Woodchucks and having partaken of their mysterious Guidebook which seemed capable of holding all the knowledge in the world despite its size being no larger than the handbooks of similar youth organizations like the girl only Chickadees and the Boonheads they have become as civil and studious as boys their age were capable of being.

Troop 1 was engaged in a simple campout that was practice for the Junior Woodchuck Camporee that was to be held the next Friday, Saturday and Sunday after this campout but Huey, Dewey and Louie never went to the Camporee because they could not afford the full Junior Woodchuck uniform for Avian anthropomorphic. As anthropomorphic ducks the pants were of no concern to them because their feathers took care of covering for both modesty and warmth purposes and were thus recognized as part of the official uniform for anthropomorphic avians in the Junior Woodchucks. However to attend the Camporee they had to have the Junior Woodchuck official uniform coat and sash for avains and for their rank of ten star generals and that was expensive. For this reason pretty much the only uniform they had was the Troop 1 neckerchief and hand me down examples of the artificial coon skin hat with the Junior Woodchucks badge on its front and faux tail on the rear that they wore with their everyday black sweaters. While they were called Ten Star Generals this did not mean the same thing that it meant in the actual military. Ranks in the Junior Woodchucks were like grades in school and based on achieving certain requirements laid out in the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook just as with other similar youth organizations. Thus a ten star general was pretty much the same as Eagle Boonhead or Queen's Chickadee in the competing youth organizations of Duckburg.

Louie was the first of the boy ducks to see the new star in the sky. It was the first star to show in the coming night and continued to outshine all of the others. "Look, the Wishing Star" he shouted.

"We're too old for that Wishing Star stuff." Dewey the most intelligent of the boy ducks said.

"Well, I'm going to give it a try anyway." Louie said and then continued "Star Light, Star Bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I make tonight." He then made the wish in silence.

All of a sudden the star turned an amazingly bright blue and a smaller star seemed to emerge from it.

"Maybe there's something to this after all." Huey the leader of the three duck boy brothers said.

"That star is spitting something pretty strange in this direction."

The strange thing that Huey referred to took the form of a most beautiful true human woman in a blue dress that seemed to be made of fabric and fine crystal intermeshed into a single garment. She seemed to

fly on pure transparent crystal wings and held a wand with a star at its end in her right hand. She waved that wand and all three duck boys were suddenly dressed in the full Junior Woodchucks uniform for their rank and avian kind featuring a white military like coat with golden epaulettes and two large pockets over which was a blue sash with ten gold stars in two rows of five upon it. Brand new neckerchiefs and faux coonskin caps and tails replaced their older hand me down ones with shiny new Junior Woodchucks badges on their fronts.

"Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck" the woman said. "You have formerly lived lives of selfishness and willful ignorance but on joining this organization you have proved yourselves to be amongst the most brave, truthful and unselfish of its members. Therefore you deserve to have your wish of the uniform items needed to attend next week's Camporee come true. But first I also decked you out like this because I need special boy soldiers for a special mission on another earth.

"AAAnother Earth!" Louie exclaimed.

"Yes, kindly explain what you mean by that expression." Dewey returned.

"You have heard the story of Pinocchio haven't you Dewey."

"Yes, We say the movie at the Duckburg theatre some time ago, but that is just a story isn't it."

"Here yes, but on the earth you will soon be visiting, A world of both true humans and anthropomorphic animals like yourselves Pinocchio and his becoming a real boy was and is a historical fact, In fact I was responsible for that historical fact."

"If Pinocchio is a real boy on that other earth now than why do you need us, It would seem that your mission there is over."

"No, my mission with Pinocchio, his father/maker Geppetto and friends is never over. Simply granting a wish does not end our responsibility to the persons involved. As I said, Pinocchio's transformation is a fact of history on that earth but so unfortunately are others less desired."

"You mean Pleasure Island and its ability to transform boys into donkeys, don't you." Louie interrupted.

"Yes," the woman returned. "I do see that you are familiar with what is a story here but the truth there."

"Then I would be correct in guessing that you are the Blue Fairy of the story here and the truth there."

"You are correct, Louie."

"Two more things." Huey said "Just what is this mission of yours and how to we get to Pinocchio's earth."

"I'll answer your second question first Huey. See, that star that Louie wished upon to bring me here, it is what your more advanced scientists would call a "wormhole". It connects two different earths at two different times together. Go through it from here and you will eventually wind up in the seaside village of Collodi in the province of Tuscany, Italy where Pinocchio lives in the year 1881. Go through it from there and you will return to this Black Forest Junior Woodchucks campout site in your current year of 1955.

"Sounds like a really great adventure and we appreciate you choosing us for it," Huey said "If we only knew what it is."

"You three have been chosen to accompany Pinocchio and Lampwick, one of the boys who is now a donkey on a mission to discover the source of and end the curse of Pleasure Island.

"Then why choose us?" Dewey asked. "If the curse of Pleasure Island exists on that other world it can be presumed that it would have no effect on girls since girls were never selected to go to Pleasure Island, even bad and truant ones. Therefore the Chickadees may have been a better choice for this than the Junior Woodchucks."

"And that is why I selected you. As boys of an unusual type like Pinocchio was when he was a puppet the fox man John Worthington Fowlfellow aka "Honest" John is sure to select you for the Coachman. What the Coachman and Fowlfellow don't know but I do however is that your anthropomorphic avian structure and condition makes you immune to the curse. It can only turn one mammalian species, true humans under the age of twenty one onto another mammalian species, donkeys. Your anthropomorphic avian condition is totally out of bounds for it. Now before we go, Your Junior Woodchucks Guidebook please."

"But we aren't supposed to give that to anyone but another Junior Woodchuck." Huey reminded the Blue Fairy.

"You don't have to give it to me. I already know what is inside it. In all probability someone of my own kind had a hand in creating the original Junior Woodchuck Guidebook and that is why it and all subsequent copies of it can contain more knowledge than any other book its size. Just hold it out in front of yourself."

Huey followed the fairy's instructions and she waved her wand at the book.

"Now in addition to the knowledge of the Library of Alexandria before it was burnt down and all of the knowledge of your world that followed your Guidebook now contains all known information about John Worthington Fowlfellow the fox man and Gideon the cat man including their rather extensive police and prison records, and all known information about the Coachman, Pleasure Island, Lampwick and Pinocchio and his family from the earth you will now be going to. You will now find it a much important guide to your mission than it would have been before. Now are you ready my three little Junior Woodchucks.

"Ready!" said Huey.

"Ready!" said Dewey.

"Ready!" said Louie.

The Blue Fairy waved her wand again and a sky blue transparent bubble formed around the three duck boys. As the fairy herself began to fly toward the Wishing Star the bubble containing the duck boys simply followed her. The Wishing Star turned out to be very close to earth, even closer than the moon and before ten minutes were up both fairy and bubble were going through the wormhole proper that was hidden by its light. It was like going through a tunnel made of straight rainbow lines that extended as far as the eye could see. Suddenly the rainbow lines ended and the three duck boys were looking at earth again, but NOT the earth of Duckburg and the Black Forest. This was an earth where a movie Huey, Dewey and Louie once saw in a Duckburg theatre was actual historical truth. Not only that but they were on a Junior Woodchuck good deed mission for a blue fairy that would wind up in the worst location of that world for boys, Pleasure Island, the land of what more modern minded folk might refer to as "species re-assignment therapy". The three were beginning to worry that maybe despite the fairy's saying they wouldn't because of their avian forms that they might indeed be "species re-assigned" to donkeys on that horrid island.

* * *

This story takes place a week after the final events in the movie which include Monstro's presumed death from crashing into a rockey part of the Tuscany coast line at full speed and Pinocchio's becoming a real boy.


	2. On Another Earth

Chapter 2, On Another Earth

The Junior Woodchucks Guidebook begins to play a roll in this chapter (As it was modified by the Blue Fairy).

In The Sky Over Pleasure Island, Italy, 1881:

"There is your first look at your objective." The blue fairy told the three duck boys in the transport bubble. "Pleasure Island".

The island was mainly rock with virtually no sandy beach on it. At its center was what was once an obvious carnival style amusement park whose rides and attractions had seen better days. All of the rides were reddish rust colored and broken down and all the buildings abandoned with broken windows with the exception of a one in the shape of a pool table set's 8 ball which seemed to have kept its structural integrity pretty well.. The only part of the island facility other than the 8 ball building that seemed operational and in good repair was a single port causeway leading up to a pair of very solid oak doors above which was the donkey's head plaque that warned of the curse to any boy willing to heed it as a last warning and stay on the Coachman's steamboat for a return trip as a boy. Virtually all of the boys who came here either did not understand or did not want to understand the meaning of the donkey's head plaque though and all came under the curse.

"Now that I've seen this place I wonder how the crooks who run it even get the boys to show up in the first place." Louie asked the fairy.

"It does not stay in this condition on from Friday midnight to Saturday midnight when the truant officers and others that might interfere with its evil business are not working. Every Friday midnight the curse causes it to revert to the fully operational amusement park it was before the arrival of Monstro the Whale closed it down. By Saturday midnight any boys brought there become donkeys and the place returns to the condition that you see it in now. However we will not be landing here. We will be landing at the place where Lampwick lives and works and then its on to Geppetto's work shop."

"Why not land at Pleasure Island and end the curse now while it seems to be inert?" Dewey asked.

"You answered your own question. The place is inert now and the source of the curse cannot be found when it is inert. No Dewey, you must come here when it is active just as the next load of potential donkey boys will, by way of Fowlfellow the fox man and the Coachman, only then can the source of this island's evil power be found and destroyed. We also need Pinocchio and Lampwick because they know their way around this place when it is active and Pinocchio has outgrown the curse's effects through his encounter with Monstro the Whale to rescue his father. As for Lampwick he is already a donkey and this place can have no further effect upon him."

"But you told us that our Junior Woodchucks Guidebook has been revised with all the information about this place" Huey said.

"Not quite, I said all the KNOWN information about Pleasure Island, basically being the information about it when it was operating as a legitimate amusement park before the arrival of Monstro was in your Guidebook. Any renovations to the place of a purely physical nature that the Coachman and his cloaked minions might have made are still unknown to me and therefore not in the Guidebook."

After the duck boys' first recon flight over Pleasure Island the fairy and the bubble continued across the sea to the Tuscany coastline and into the town where Pinocchio and Lampwick lived.

"Lampwick lives here on the outskirts of town and has a job pulling the school coach for a truant officer." the fairy announced.

"Tttruant ooofficer", Louie returned rather fearful.

"You don't have to worry about him, Louie" the fairy returned. "Our records show that the three of you have been keeping good grades in school since joining the Junior Woodchucks. That information has also been passed on to Mr. Peblio, the truant officer that Lampwick works for. He knows you will be going back to school on your own earth at the proper day and time when this is over."

"You mean Mr. Peblio knows the truth about Pleasure Island?"

"Yes, I have returned the power of speech to Lampwick even though I can not make him fully human as that is fully up to him just as it was with Pinocchio. Lampwick put Mr. Peblio in the loop where this mission is concerned by telling Mr. Peblio how he came to be a donkey."

The fairy and the transport bubble landed by a small house with a small corral and donkey barn in its back yard in a still somewhat rural part of town. In front of the house was a small light coach looking somewhat like a portable jail with signs saying COLLODI TRUANCY AUTHORITY above its bars on both sides.

By the coach was a rather handsome man in a 19th century Italian police style uniform but without a gun holster and a small donkey.

"Are these the three duck lads I was told to expect by my jack here?" Mr. Peblio asked the fairy. Mr. Peblio's English appeared excellent for a 19th century Italian man.

"Yes," the fairy returned. "These are Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck of what we might call Duck Earth

From Duckburg Junior Woodchucks Troop 1"

"Yes," Mr. Peblio returned. "I see that you are decked out in the uniform of some type of organization similar to the Boy's Brigades in England. However these outfits seem to be of a more American design with those Daniel Boon / Davy Crocket hats they are wearing.

"The Woodchuck Militia of Calisota for which our organization was named were the Daniel Boon / Davy Crocket types of the west coast of our world's North American continent." Huey returned.

"You seem to know the history of your own world very well."

"Yes, and not only from school."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Mr. Peblio said, the truant officer coming out in him.

"I just mean that the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook is a treasure trove of knowledge of our world's past history. It contains the knowledge of the Ancient Library of Alexandria Egypt before it was burned down plus all the subsequent knowledge of the Duck, Dog, Pig, Chicken and other peoples of our world."

"Then the Ancient Alexandria Library wasn't burned down books and all in your world like it was in ours! May I see your book?"

"Sorry but no. Just as you have your rules that kids have to be in school on weekdays the Junior Woodchucks have a rule that the Guidebook is not to be given to anyone but a Junior Woodchuck adult leader or youth member."

"As much as I would like to see some of the manuscripts from the Library of Alexandria I will hold to your organization's rules. Can you share the book with me without actually giving it to me."

"That we can do. We do it all the time with our uncas Scrooge and Donald back on our own earth.

In fact we may need some official help here with some information added to the book by the Blue Fairy about this world. As a for instance can you tell me something about a certain John Worthington Fowlfellow."

"The fox man." Mr. Peblio returned. "Boy can I ever tell you about that Faro banking con artist. I have sent more basically good kids back to school in this coach that were conned into playing hookey by that fox than for any other reason. They all to a boy say they are on their way to Pleasure Island when they were caught playing hookey. In fact I just happen to be holding his record with the Truancy Authority here." Mr. Peblio produced a dog eared folder that he was carrying for Huey's perusal.

"I think we will depend on the info the fairy added to our Junior Woodchucks Guidebook." Huey said producing the book from one of his uniform pockets and opening it. When first opened it seemed to be pure index but when he found the name John Worthington Fowlfellow in that index and turned to the appropriate page number the information about the fox man became available to him.

(From the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook as modified by the Blue Fairy)

Fowlfellow, John Worthington, also known as "Honest" John to his victims.

Origin unknown, presumably Italian as he has no police, prison or other records outside that nation.

Race or Type, Anthropomorphic member of the Genus Volpe of the family Canidae, a Fox Man.

Known professions, Largely criminal and entirely dishonest. A well known Faro bank operator before that game went out of style in the high class casinos of Europe for more sophisticated gambling games. Fowlfellow Is still known to bank and deal Faro for the lower classes of Europe where it still has underground popularity despite its illegality for them, Fowlfellow is also known to cheat by the use of various types of brace dealing boxes. Fowlfellow is Currently in the employ of a man of British origin simply known as the Coachman to encourage truancy from school on the part young male true humans. These are then taken to some as yet unknown destination by the Coachman. These activities constitute the majority of missing child cases in the province of Tuscany, Italy.

Known Associates:

Stromboli - also known as the puppet master, An obese male of Romani ethnicity referred to at this time and place as a "Gypsy". Stromboli Runs a small time traveling outdoor marionette puppet show. Stromboli's Only prison record was a short stay in an Insane Asylum for claiming that he had a string less living marionette puppet that escaped from him shortly after its sale to him by Fowlfellow using his "Honest" John alias. Fowlfellow has been known to attempt to pass his Anthropomorphic cat toady Gideon off as a living marionette puppet to get money out of Stromboli on at least one occasion and this knowledge led to Stromboli's release from the Asylum. It is currently officially presumed that this second living puppet that escaped was simply Gideon again, made to look even more authentically puppet like. Stromboli continues to insist that the second living puppet was for real and has witnesses who attended his show that claim to have seen such a living puppet on his stage in a single show that occurred shortly before another cluster of missing boy cases in Collodi and other villages and towns in Tuscany took official attention away from Stromboli. These witnesses say that they have doubled and even tripled their admissions payments to Stromboli for the privilege of having seen this living puppet.

The Coachman - true name unknown, A presumed British citizen who carries out a donkey brokering business in Tuscany, Italy. He is the current owner of Pleasure Island, a former amusement park that operated before the arrival of Monstro the Whale in the sea around the island. For some unknown reason the Coachman's steamboat was immune to Monstro's attacks all the time he was alive and in the sea around Pleasure Island which he claimed as his living space. The Coachman seems to have renovated Pleasure Island into a donkey breeding facility for his business as donkeys constitute his only export from Pleasure Island to the mainland of Tuscany. The Coachman's connections to Fowlfellow make him a person of interest in every missing child case involving boys in Tuscany since the arrival of Monstro the Whale and the closing down of Pleasure Island as a public amusement park. However there is insufficient evidence against him for an arrest at this time.

Fowlfellow's Prison and police record is mostly a very extensive record of short local jail sentences in Florence, Rome, Naples, Venice and Collodi for banking and dealing Faro illegally, theft by cheating at Faro and theft through an assortment of bunko schemes which included passing his mute cat man toady Gideon off as a living marionette puppet on at least one known occasion. Fowlfellow probably commited this last bunco job a second time but with no evidence to warrant a trial and imprisonment because of Strombili's insistence that what in official opinion was a second passing off of Gideon was a real living puppet.

(End of Entry)

"Why that little book of yours is amazing!!!" Mr. Peblio returned leafing through the old dog eared folder he was carrying. I was going through my own copy of Fowlfellow's record and the information about him in that book is almost word for word identical to it. Maybe the information in it was compiled by humans over the ages but I strongly suspect one of your kind had something to do with its final production." Mr. Peblio said to the fairy.

"Could be," the fairy returned. "The history of the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook and the knowledge it contains is well known on the Duck Earth up to its inheritance by Clinton Coot who actually founded the Junior Woodchucks. However the exact method by which all that knowledge came to be condensed into an original single volume and all subsequent copies of that volume is unknown. It could have been a fairy acting as a guardian over the Duck Earth just as I act as guardian over this one might have had some responsibility for that."

"Do you think it may be possible that the Coachman is also a fallen fairy or a wizard of some type?" Huey asked.

"Probably not." the fairy returned. "There is simply no record anywhere even in the land of fairies of his having any powers outside the cursed influence of Pleasure Island itself. However he must have some item or device on him that allows him to carry a little of that influence with him. Otherwise Monstro would have surely swallowed his steamboat when he was alive."

"Now I must return to the Wishing Star and the duck boys need a ride to Geppetto's workshop." the fairy said.

"The only way I can provide you with transport to Geppetto's is by this truant coach."

"Down worry about that. We have been in the back of plenty of these things before joining the Junior Woodchucks." Huey said.

"Yes," Dewey returned. "And those trips always ended with a session with the back of Unca Donald's hairbrush applied to our tails."

"Well we can hope that Pinocchio stayed good as a real boy and that Geppetto therefore does not have a hairbrush." Louie returned.

Mr. Peblio opened the right gate of the coach and the duck boys entered it and took the center benck of the five benches provided. He then closed the gate and secured Lampwick to the coach's pulling struts. "You mean we are going to see Pinokey." Lampwick said. His speech was such that it still sounded like donkey braying to those who were not supposed to know he had the power of speech but came out as Lampwick's former boy voice to those close to him including Pinocchio, Geppetto, Mr. Peblio, Jiminey Cricket and now the duck boys also.

"Yes, we are." Mr. Peblio said "It's surprising that you two remained friends after your radically different experiences on Pleasure Island."

"Let's just say that the both of us made what we became by ourselves there, with a little help from the curse on my part of course."

Geppetto's Workshop, Collodi Village, Tuscany Italy, 1881:

The old man was surprised to see a truant officer's coach heading toward his workshop and home. He knew that his boy faithfully attended school ever since the encounter with the whale Monstro that killed the whale himself and would have killed his son while still in a semi puppet, semi donkey form if it were not for the fairy's intervention yet again, the intervention that turned his son to the true human boy he had wished for.

Therefore what could this man be doing coming to his home. However Gepetto quickly recognized the donkey pulling the Truant Authority coach and realized this visit did not mean trouble for Pinocchio.

However he changed his mind when he saw the three uniformed duck boys in the coach. Pinocchio's troubles and straying from the straight and narrow path always seemed to start with anthropomorphic animals and now there were three new ones coming into his life in the form of these duck boys. At this thought again the wishing star became bright blue and an object came from it. This time it was the message dove who dropped its silk like paper with a golden message printed upon it at Geppetto's feet. Geppetto picked up the message and read it.

Geppetto,

These duck boys mean your son no harm. They were selected by me to find the source of the curse of Pleasure Island and put an end to it as their anthropomorphic avian condition makes them immune to that curse. They come from another version of this planet where anthropomorphic animals of various types are the dominant intelligent life forms. I believe that your son has also gained immunity to the curse through his saving your life at the risk of his own during your mutual encounter with Monstro the Whale and that Lampwick is also immune by virtue of his already being transformed into a donkey by it. Therefore I'm requesting that your son and Lampwick accompany these three duck boys named Huey, Dewey, and Louie to Pleasure Island as well.

The Blue Fairy.

What Geppetto was being asked here reminded him of something. Even though he had wished upon a star for his puppet to be made a real boy he was still strong in his Christian faith and remembered a similar situation from the Bible Where God asked Abraham to sacrifice his son Isaac to prove his faith in him. God stopped the human sacrifice when Abraham was almost ready to complete it to show his faithfulness and provided a ram to complete the sacrificial ritual. He did not have to write out his approval for Pinocchio to join the duck boys and Lampwick on their mission to Pleasure Island. His thoughts changed the writing on the message he had received. Geppetto rolled up the message again and laid it on the ground. The message dove picked it up in its beak and again flew toward the Wishing Star.

"Mr. Geppetto!!" Mr. Peblio shouted. "I have three boys here that I wonder if you can keep for a while. They are visiting Americans.

Suddenly another boy of the true human type, One that once been a living puppet, and had been a puppet donkey only a week ago dressed in red black and white ran out of the workshop. "Americans, we are learning about world history in school this month and I find the United States to be a most fascinating country. Do these kids know anybody important there like Wyatt Earp or President Chester Allen Arthur?" Pinocchio asked.

"Probably not, but I don't want to talk about certain things out here." Mr. Peblio said opening up the coach gate so the three duck boys could disembark. He then also released Lampwick from the front of the wagon."

"I'm pretty sure that the boys know what their roll is in all this." Geppetto returned. "Pinocchio, take them to your room in back. Mr. Peblio you are also welcome here until you can get a new animal to haul your coach.

With that Geppetto, Mr. Peblio, Pinocchio, the duck boys and one very special donkey entered the workshop and house. Jiminy Cricket entered through the gap between the door and the floor later.


	3. Junior Woodchucks in an Alien School

Chapter 3 - The Junior Woodchucks in an Alien School

A visit to Pinochhio's school and beginning planning for the trip to Pleasure Island here. Huey, Dewey and Louie also have their first contact with John Worthington Fowlfellow and Gideon in this chapter.

Geppetto's Workshop, Collodi Village, Tuscany Italy, 1881:

The three duck boys woke up from a very sound sleep and immediately put on their new uniforms, The Junior Woodchucks Guidebook always carefully placed in Huey's uniform coat pocket. They could see immediately that they weren't dreaming all this. They were still in one of the backrooms of Geppetto's workshop. Apparently Pinocchio and Lampwick were already up.

Since they had to go immediately to bed after being transported to Geppetto's shop by Mr Peblio this was the first time they got to see the shop in person. They marveled at the various clocks that Geppetto had created, with the exception of one with a mother and child that reminded them all too much of the back of their Uncle Donald's hairbrush when they were playing hookey from school. In addition to the clocks the main shop was has several shelves of elaborately carved music boxes and wooden toys of various types. The duck boys assumed that the rule You Break it, You BOUGHT it applied just as much to this world as it did to their own and were careful not to touch any of these amazing objects, even accidentally. Geppetto was also in the main shop making sure Pinocchio was ready for school. "You know." he told his son. "It would probably be a good idea to take these Americans with you if you are learning about America in World History. They could learn something about us and the other children can learn a little about America from them.

"Aren't you forgetting." Pinocchio returned. These duck boys do not come from the America of this world.

They come from both another world and another time ahead of ours."

"Yes, but we know enough about the general history of 19th century America through the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook and your schoolbooks that we can pass as 19th century Americans from your world. "Huey said. "In fact the only real difference I see between the two histories as of this time is that California is not split in the two states of Calisota in the north and California proper in the south in this world like it is in ours." Besides we would really like to see what your school is like we are very fascinated

about this world."

"Okay," Pinnochio said. "Maybe during recess we might be able to use your Junior Woodchucks Guidebook to plot out our the most likely source of the donkey curse on Pleasure Island so that we can go directly to it without falling for that island's many distractions."

"Sounds like a good idea." Dewey said. "If you have any art paper in your school supplies we can draw a map of the place when it is active based on information the Blue Fairy added to the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook along with your memories of it."

"Then let's go." Pinnochio said. "I don't think you will be needing an apple for Mrs. Pietta since you will only be guest students and not full timers here."

"I gather that Mrs. Pietta is your teacher." Louie said"

"She is the only teacher." Pinocchio returned. "We have a one room schoolhouse here."

Like the first time Pinocchio attempted to go to school when he was a puppet the journey of he and the duck boys went okay exactly until they crossed the first intersection where a familiar and now completely unwanted pair of crooks were skulking around the corner of one of the buildings. One of them liked like an anthropomorphic ally cat and was dressed accordingly. The other dressed quite a bit better but still somewhat shabbily was none other then John Worthington Fowlfellow the fox man. The cat man was Gideon.

"So you still think Pinocchio is a good prospect for the Coachman even though he went human on us and has been a goody two shoes ever since."

Gideon kept tugging at his boss's rather ratty coat and pointing in the direction of Pinocchio and the duck boys. It was only with this last insistence on the part of Gideon that Fowlfellow saw what Gideon Wanted him to see.

"Just three duck boys dressed up like junior cops or soldiers with American pioneer hats on," Fowlfellow said in a rather bored manner. Then the realization hit him. "THREE DUCK BOYS!!!, anthropomorphic Avians are extremely rare in this world and either Stromboli or the Coachman will pay PLENTY for those three."

Gideon nodded his head as Fowlfellow continued. "Yes we must keep an eye on those three and give them the same lesson we gave Pinocchio in just how low "Honest" John will stoop, Right Kitty.

Gideon nodded even more vigorously.

Collodi School, Tuscany Italy, 1881:

The school consisted of a single brick red building much like Huey, Dewey and Louie imagined it to be like. Like a church it had a steeple and bell albeit much smaller and that bell was ringing calling the children of Collodi to class.

Inside it was also pretty much like other classrooms with a chalkboard and a large teacher's desk on its rearmost wall and taken up mainly by rows of student desks. The only real difference from what the duck boys were used to was the children of radically different ages ranging from seven to sixteen years of age

In the class. Mrs. Pietta was at the chalkboard. "See that you have brought us some new students, Pinocchio." she said.

"Yes, these are Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck from America."

"America, Maybe they can tell us a little about childhood in their country."

"Well, I would say the schools are rather different than this one. We normally go to school in a large complex of buildings where the kids are separated into classes by age and grade levels with a different teacher for each grade level. Furthermore there is a school officer called a Principal who is above both the students and the teachers."

"I am familiar with the system you speak of." Mrs. Pietta returned. Similar systems operate in Italy's larger cities but with Headmasters rather than principles running them. However we are a small town and this suffices for us."

"Enough of this." one of the class's more unruly kids said. "I wanna hear about Wyatt Earp, Billy the Kid,

Wild Bill Hickok and gunfighters in general."

"Sorry about that." Mrs Pietta said to the duck boys. "But your country does seem to have a rather lower level of civilization in its Western parts these days and some children do seem to have a fascination with that aspect of it."

"Apology accepted, Mrs. Pietta". Huey Returned.

"A prospect for Pleasure Island." Dewey whispered to Louie. "We'll follow that kid with the gunfighter obsession when this school lets out and have a strong possibility of seeing what our route there is going to look like."

The Red Lobster Saloon and Inn, Collodi Village Tuscany Italy, 1881:

It was very seldom that all four of the main trouble makers in Collodi, Stromboli, The Coachman, John Worthington Fowlfellow and Gideon were in the Red Lobster at the same time however the duck boys were a potential moneymaker none of Collodi's crooks could pass up. All four of them were at their accustomed table at the center of the saloon section of the inn.

"If either of you want my services in capturing the Avian anthropomorphs that have come to our town you will have to be the highest bidder in our little auction." Fowlfellow said to Stromboli and the Coachman.

"Auction BAAH!!" Stromboli said. "If I catchca them duck boys they will make lots of moonnneeeyyy

FOR ME!! And you will geta NONE of it."

"You are just afraid that your piddling puppet show can't match the profits I make from my donkey business, bloke." returned the Coachman.

"My show woulda have been more profitable ifa that Pinocchio puppet Fowlfellow solda me didn'ta run out ona Flowlfellow's obligations." Stromboli returned.

Fowlfellow directed his next comments at both oozing stalagmites of corrupted fat that sat opposite him at the table. "Sirs, you should know by now that everybody here is only interested themselves and that includes me. My services in getting those duck boys go to the highest bidder. And besides Stromboli, Pinocchio would not have escaped if you put a better padlock on your birdcage than that cheap warded job a six year old child could pick. Your own lack of proper security is at least partially responsible for Pinocchio's escape."

Gideon as usual was pretty much blotto on bear by this time.

The Coachman continued the conversation. "Why not separate the duck boys, let the low bidder have one and the high bidder have two."

"Not practical." Fowlfellow returned. "If they are separated there is more possibility of an escape by one of them, especially the one held by Stromboli and his cheap warded padlock. This time any escapee is probably going to shitch to the cops or the truant authority and we all spend a good part if not the entirety of our lives in the steel door hotel. Your operation is a lot better at getting rid of eyewitness evidence without out our swinging or being shot for murder Coachman, That in addition to the fact that you will also be the highest bidder gives my services in getting the duck boys to you."

"I also have another offer you cant refuse." Suddenly three sets of yellow viper like glowing eyes appeared behind the Coachman as he made his "offer". Fowlfellow knew all too well what those eyes belonged to. There of the Coachman's cloaked minions from Pleasure Island had accompanied the Coachman to these negotiations.

"You are going to accompany us on this trip Mr. Fowlfellow. One of my animatronic Faro dealers for the 8 ball saloon was put permanently out of commission by one of the boys when his conversion was complete and you are more than good enough to replace it. Remember, just stay away from the Faro table by the bar, you know the one that has the special button in the Ace of Spades on its betting layout.

Collodi School, Tuscany Italy, 1881:

As was true for most one room school facilities the lunch hour was the only recess period and that was the time the duck boys and Pinnochio used to draw their map of Pleasure Island when it was active and under the curse. The park seemed to built on a swuare plan with a north south east and west wall. Drawing from both maps of the pre Monstro Pleasure Island the blue fairy had placed in the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook and Pinocchio's memory of Pleasure Island under the curse all four pretty much came up with the following map of its "attractions"

The Midway with its carnival rides, games and free junk food consessions occupied the western parts of the park to near its center. At the center itself lay the first former adults only part of the park, the 8 ball saloon. The northeast part of the park constituted Tobacco Row while the prizefighting arena now called the Rough House was at the southeast. The former park management offices which now made up the Model Home Open for Destruction occupied its central eastern area.

Right away Pinocchio noticed something strange about the map when it was drawn based purely on the Guidebook. "I don't remember that saloon at the center of the park being like the typical Western American saloon your map depicts it as being. It was round and painted like the 8 Balls of the pool tables within. I know that building well. It's where Lampwick turned completely into a donkey and I almost did."

"You have to remember the Guidebook map show the park as it was when it ran legitimately before the arrival of Monstro the Whale." Huey said. "You were there after Monstro came and the curse was placed on the park. But you may be on to something Pinoke. Even the Fairy told us that we should look to renovations in the park that occurred AFTER Monstro's arrival."

"Yes, Dewey interrupted. "This may give us our first absolute goal to reach when we get to Pleasure Island for solving its mysteries."

"And don't forget to keep an eye on that kid with the gunfighter obsession when school lets out. Kids looking for adventure like that are top prospects for playing hookey and ultimately Pleasure Island."

When lunch ended the duck boys were bought before the class to tell the others about their childhoods in America as a part of the World History subject.

"Well for the kid who is interested in gunfighters I can tell him that we don't live in that part of Western America." Huey said. "That sort of thing is mostly in Texas, The Dakota Territory, Arizona Territory, New Mexico Territory and Kansas. We are from Northern California. A relatively peaceful part of the West." Huey seemed to be taking extra care not to say Calisota, the true name for the Northern Californian state in their world.

"If you don't have gunfighters there than what do you have." the boy obsessed with such things asked.

"Well we do have a very rich unca named Scrooge McDuck who lives in his money bin containg his special money he will never spend atop Killmule hill." Dewey said very careful to use the 19th century name for Killmotor hill just in case the place actually existed in this world. "There are also a lot of typical Western industries there like gold mining, lumberjacking, fur trapping, salmon fishing and some ranching mostly owned by unca Scrooge.

"That's not the west as I heard of it." the gunfighter obsessed boy said. "Living with a giant pile of money and not even spending any of it. How boring."

"Quiet Roberto!!" Mrs. Pietta snapped. "Or it's the ruler for you."

"What do you do for fun in Northern California." a girl that looked like a miniature Mona Lisa asked?

"Well most of our non school time is spent with the Junior Woodchucks and with small businesses of various sorts that we have founded." Louie answered.

"You mean a kid can run a business in America."

"Yes, on a small scale like fix it shops for toys, delivery services, lemmonade stands and the like.

"What exactly are the Junior Woodchucks" Mrs. Pietta asked.

"A youth organization designed to keep boys on the straight and narrow path using outdoor recreation, survival skills and systems of award called ranks and merit badges." returned Louie.

"I assume that this Junior Woodchucks business has to do with those uniforms you are wearing."

"That's correct, Mrs Pietta." Louie returned.

"Well this Junior Woodchucks thing sounds like something we could use here." Mrs. Pietta said. "It would probably prevent a lot of the missing boys cases that have ravaged our province lately."

"There is no way I'm wearing a cop's outfit with a phony dead animal hat and naming myself after a rodent!" Roberto blasted out again. "These kids don't come from California, they come from CRAZYLAND!!! Using cop outfits and phony dead animal hats for a conscience like Pinocchio supposedly did with an anthropomorphic cricket and naming themselves for a relative of a sewer rat while their uncle spends his years with a pile of money he won't even spend CRAZYLAND I tell ya!!!"

"Yes, keeping an eye on Reberto's our best prospect for meeting Fowlfellow on our terms." Huey whispered to Huey while Mrs. Pietta's attention was directed at Roberto with a ruler in her hands. A couple of whacks on Roberto's hand later and Mrs. Pietta snapped at Roberto. "That is the consequences for insulting our guests in our school. This Junior Woodchucks thing is obviously a very important part of their lives and if it was in my power I would try to found such an organization here. It looks like it's both very educational and keeps the interest of its youth members in a way school alone can not."

The school day ended with a warning lesson from Mrs. Pietta that she had been giving ever since boys mysteriously started disappearing in Tuscany.

"Now this last lesson is especially for you boys." Mrs. Pietta pulled down what at first looked like a roll up map bit upon it were actually full sized pictures of the Coachman, John Worthington Fowlfellow and Gideon. "I must warn you boys to stay away from these three should you ever meet them on the street. There has been a cluster of child disappearances ever since Monstro came to live in our seas and Pleasure Island closed down and these three are prime suspects according to both the regular police and the Truancy Authority. class dismissed."

Everybody else including the mini Mona Lisa girl simply ran out of the school house. Roberto a rather skinny kid very much similar to Lampwick when he was a boy simply skulked off with the duck boys in secret pursuit using stalking techniques from of the Colonel rank requirements in the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook with Pinocchio tagging with them. Soon enough an eerily familiar song began to fill the air.

Hi Diddle De De!!

It's Pleasure Isle for me!!

Where every day is a holiday!!

And boys have nothing to do but play!!

Hi Diddle De De!!

It's Pleasure Isle for me!!

The song stopped as soon as Roberto met its source. None other than John Worthington Fowfellow the fox man himself accompanied by his mute cat man toady Gideon.

"So why are you so grumpy, boy" Fowlfellow asked Roberto.

"My school teacher has picked up some weird idea of turning us boys into Junior Woodchuck rodent heads like those three duck boys from crazyland she has made her latest teacher's pets." Roberto said.

"Three duck boys!" Fowlfellow returned with a very foxy look. "Presumably they are the three duck boys staying at Geppetto's workshop.

"Those are probably the ones." Roberto'said. "They came to School with Pinocchio and that would certainly tie them to Geppetto's workshop. And by the way why do you sing about Pleasure Island as such a great place. It's been closed down for years. Ever since Monstro showed up in Tuscany's coastal waters."

"That is all lies put out by adults who don't want to see you kids having fun. "Fowlfellow said "My employer has been running the place even despite Monstro for all the years it has been supposedly closed down. He had a special something that kept his steamboat immune from the whale's attacks."

"You mean Pleasure Island is OPEN??" Roberto asked loudly.

"Yes." Fowlfellow answered. "And it is a perfect place for a boy who needs a vacation from being turned into a Junior Woodchuck whatever the heck that is by their teacher. Here's your ticket," Fowlfellow pulled his trademark Thomas DeLaRue Ace of Spades that he used for "tickets" to Pleasure Island out from his sleeve and gave it to Roberto. "My employer's coach leaves at FRIDAY MIDNIGHT!!!" Fowlfellow reminded Roberto and then he went into his singing routine again.

Hi Diddle De De!!

It's Pleasure Isle for me!!

Where every day is a holiday!!

And boys have nothing to do but play!!

Hi Diddle De De!!

It's Pleasure Isle for me!!

"There is another boy who gave up the honor of being a Junior Woodchuck for the dishonor of being a junior DONKEY literally." Huey said. "You know I had to check to see if we still had our Junior Woodchucks Guidebook because I felt my pocket was picked just with that Fowlfellow creep's words."

"Yes." Returned Louie "Those two make the Beagle Boys look like candidates for sainthood."

"Well we have to stop his music again." Dewey said. "Our mission here involves getting to Pleasure Island and that Beagle Boy on steroids is the way there."

"What exactly is a Beagle Boy." Pinocchio asked.

"Small time crooks from our world." Huey returned. "They belong to the dominant mammalian civilized type on our world which is mainly true human like but with somewhat dog like faces hence the name Beagle. As fare as crookery goes most of their crimes consist of unsuccessful attempts to break into unca Scrooge's money bin."

"You indeed have a very fascinating world." Pinocchio said. "I would like to visit it someday."

"Who knows." Louie returned. "Maybe the fairy might have a mission for you involving the Beagle Boys and you may get to see our world. However it is now time to get our ace of spades from that Fowlfellow character so we can get on that coach to Pleasure Island this Friday midnight.

Huey then took himself out of hiding being sure to use Fowlfellow's more "acceptable" moniker.

"Honest John."

Fowlfellow felt he was about to have a heart attack when he saw the source of the voice. "It was one of the duck boys, the one that seemed to be the leader of the three.

"Yesss." He said assuming a very foxy look. "And what may I do for you."

"You said that Pleasure Island was never closed down did you."

"Yes, that's right." Fowlfellow returned. "And I assume that despite the goody two shoes organization you apparently belong to that the last boy I gave a ticket to doesn't like you are interested in my employer's little fun factory."

The other two duck boys and Pinocchio came out of hiding. "Yes we are" the duck boys and Pinnochio said in unison.

Flowfellow was amazed at Pinocchio's presence, not realizing that these kids were the end of the fourteen loop rope that the Blue Fairy intended for him and his employer, the Coachman. To fowlfellow Pinocchio was simply an especially "stupid little boy" who was willing to fall into the same trap twice simply for the pleasures of his employer's park. The duck boys who supposedly belonged to an organization designed to keep them on the straight and narrow path were not that much more intelligent in Fowlfellow's estimation. Just more "stupid little boys" for the Coachman's cursed park, the lot of them. He pulled four aces of spades from his sleeve and gave one to each duck boy and one to Pinocchio. "I think you remember the routine, Pinnochio" Fowlfellow said. There are your tickets and the coach leaves at FRIDAY MIDNIGHT!!!. Then he went back to singing.

Hi Diddle De De!!

It's Pleasure Isle for me!!

Where every day is a holiday!!

And boys have nothing to do but play!!

Hi Diddle De De!!

It's Pleasure Isle for me!!


	4. To Pleasure Island

Chapter 4. To Pleasure Island

The mission begins in earnest here. I'm giving an unofficial K+ Rating to this particular chapter as it depicts the rules of a popular 19th century gambling game called Faro and some might not consider gambling of any kind to be a fit subject to very young readers.

Gepetto's Workshop, Collodi, Tuscany, Italy, 1881:

Never before had Huey, Dewey and Louie ever experienced a more fear inspiring end of the school week as when the School of Collodi let out on the afternoon of Friday, October 28, 1881. Officially it was two days after the brewing Arizona gunfight that Roberto was egging them to tell about on their first day in the Collodi School. However tonight at midnight was the beginning of the duck boys' own personal O K Corral experience in a cursed amusement park called Pleasure Island. The Ace of Spades indeed seemed the appropriate playing card to be the ticket to this place for it meant the death of boys as boys and the beginning of their lives as beasts of burden for salt mines, circuses and even truant officers coaches.

Last minute plans were in formulation as the workshop of clocks each marched toward midnight. Pinocchio would let no one but Jiminy Cricket put out this final plan. The Cricket had worked as Pinocchio's conscience during his time as a puppet and a puppet donkey and had remained as an aid to his now real conscience and one of his best friends ever since. Needless to say Jiminy was not keen on Pinocchio going to that Island again, especially with Lampwick again even though Lampwick as a donkey best symbolized what would happen if Pinocchio blew it and fell for the Islands temptations again.

"Now remember." Jiminy told the four boys and the donkey. "We are going to the 8 Ball saloon and ONLY the 8 Ball Saloon. And no Pool, Faro, Poker, Wheels of Chance, smoking or drinking while you are there!"

"Yes, but the secret we are looking for might be buried on one of those gambling games." Huey said.

"When I was talking about those things I meant PLAYING them." Jiminy snapped back. "Listen Huey you have to treat Pleasure Island like a gun. IT'S ALWAYS LOADED. You may not turn into a donkey there but there are avians like ostriches that are rather stupid looking and have been used as beasts of burden. Whatever is on that island could conceivably turn you into an OSTRICH rather than a donkey even though the fairy says it is not possible. Even though it may not be possible you must always do your work there on the assumption that it is and not eat, drink, smoke or play ANYTHING in that place. Everything there is like a gun. ALWAYS LOADED!!!, understand?"

The Wishing Star was in the sky again and stayed there brightly even past ten o clock. It seemed that the fairy was looking after her boy agents to from her wormhole. The boys spent most of the afternoon napping to prepare for this middle of the night journey they were to partake for her.

Last minute preparations were being made as the clocks in Geppetto's workshop struck eleven. Pinnochio had provided a special place in his hat for Jiminy so he would not have to ride on one of the coach's boot bolts again like the last time and Jiminy took his place therein. Lampwick was going to be passed off as a family pet added to the other family pets of Cleo the goldfish and Figgero the kitten that was going to be presented to the Coachman as a gift for allowing Pinocchio to go the Island a second time.

"Now we all have it straight." Huey said. "We go to the crossroads, we wait for the coach, the coach departs at midnight.

"Got it." said Dewey,

"Got it." said Louie,

"Got it," said Pinocchio"

"Got it," said Jiminy form under Pinocchio's hat.

"Got it." said Lampwick but it would have sounded like a short bray to anyone not in the loop.

Actually the intersection known as "the Crossroads" was very close to Geppetto's workshop so the walk there was a short one and the duck boys, Pinocchio and Lampwick got there well before the coach at around eleven forty. There were twenty other boys there, some from other parts of Tuscany as they were unknown to Pinocchio. Roberto seemed to be the ringleader of the group. The time crept ever closer to midnight and suddenly the sleight sound of music was in the air. The music was an instrumental version of that Hi Diddle De De song that Fowlfellow sung to attract boys to this destination. It heralded the arrival of the coach and of the Coachman himself, the arch criminal in the boy disappearances of Tuscany.

This was the first time that Huey, Dewey and Louie met the man they were brought to this world to stop.

His obese red clad figure kind of reminded the duck boys of Santa Clause without a beard and with a short crowned top hat replacing the Santa Clause hat. However what this "Santa" was up to on Pleasure Island soon cut them loose of that image of the Coachman. The Coachman was accompanied in the coach's driver's seat by Fowlfellow and Gideon.

"Don't tell me that pair is coming." Dewey said.

"I think this will be their first time." Pinocchio said. "I don't remember them coming when I went to Pleasure Island the first time. They just simply put me in the coach's driver's seat with Lampwick and made a rather hasty departure."

"As I remember in our Junior Woodchucks Guidebook the fox creep banks and deals Faro." Huey said. "That means that his destination on Pleasure Island is probably the 8 Ball Saloon where all the gambling goes on too. Of all the rotten luck."

"Maybe not such bad luck." Dewey returned. "That means that duo of slime eels will be right where we can keep an eye on them. And not out collecting more boys."

"You do have a way of making lemonade out of lemons, Dewey" Louie interrupted. "Those two are bad news and there is no way around that."

"What bothers me even more that Fowlfellow and Gideon accompanying us is that nobody but us boys who received Aces of Spades and came to the Crossroads can seem to hear that music coming from the coach." Louie said. "I have a feeling that is a sign that we are under the curse even before we get to Pleasure Island itself."

"Just remember what I told Huey," said Jiminy from under Pinocchio's hat. "Just don't eat, drink, smoke or play anything on that Island and you will be okay. It is an absolute certainty that the curse requires bad behavior on the part of its victims to fully work and change them to donkeys or what ever you might change to as an Avian and all the games, rides, refreshments and attractions in that place have been re-designed to encourage that bad behavior."

When the coach came to a stop the collection of "stupid little boys" mounted it excitedly with Roberto being a little more deliberate in his seat selection getting one right behind the driver's seat occupied by the Coachman, fox man and cat man. and the duck boys and Pinocchio deliberately seated themselves on the same bench with Roberto. As a supposed "pet" Lampwick was also allowed to ride the coach rather than being secured to its pulling strut with the rest of the donkey boys used to pull it. Indeed the coachman knew that the Pinocchio's "pet" donkey was the boy "Lampwick" from the group he had sold two weeks ago. The Coachman always felt it was a mistake to sell Lampwick to the Truancy Authority. A little too close to the law for his comfort. Now once Pinocchio and those duck boys were changed by the curse Lampwick would join this newest consignment and be re sold to the salt mine, the circus or any other new master that would be considerably safer than his current one. A crack of the coachman's whip over donkeys that had once been boys and the coach way. The Hi Diddle De De music reached marching band level decibels now for anyone that could hear it.

The coach then started down the unused part of the Crossroads toward the sea. It passed through several tunnels and over at least one bridge before it stopped again at the port for Pleasure Island. There waiting was a single large steamboat on which boys picked up at earlier assigned times waited. Pleasure Island could seen as a mass of rock looking much like a naturally constructed castle in the waters ahead of the boat

About half an hour away from the mainland.

At the point of boarding the boat Roberto and the duck boys with Pinocchio, Jiminy and and Lampwick parted company, Largely because their reasons for being on Pleasure Island were one hundred and eighty degrees opposite those of Roberto and the rest of the boys on the boat. Fowlfellow and Gideon stayed on the top deck with the boys but the coachman went into the interior of the boat where no boy was allowed.

There Pleasure Island minions with their shadowy cloaks and glowing viper like eyes stoked up the furnaces of the boats steam engines. The Coachman called one of them from that duty and it accompanied him to a special cabin in the interior of the boat. On it was a pair of wooden boxes, one of which the Coachman gave to the minion. "You take this on ahead and put it in its special place so everything will be ready when me and the boys arrive, bloke." The coachman told the minion.

The minion seemed to be able to fly like the Blue Fairy and left the boat headed for Pleasure Island at high flight speed. Before a quarter of an hour passed searchlights and fireworks started lighting the night sky above the Pleasure Island. The curse was now active. "Now get 'er started and lets get going, blokes." the Coachman ordered to the minions that remained on the boat. After his order the Coachman went to the Captains bridge from a stairway in the special room. All of this from the view of the boys on the boat's deck merely meant that the high rocky shore of Pleasure Island simply got larger and larger as the boat steamed closer and closer to it.

The cave and its port causeway that constituted the entrance to Pleasure island could be seen, an even closet view brought the great oak doors to the park and the donkeys head plaque above them into view. These opened as the boat docked. Inside the first view of the carnival midway of Pleasure Island could be seen.

"Remember, the 8 Ball Saloon and no place else." Jiminy told Pinocchio. "Pass it on".

"The 8 Ball Saloon and no place else." Pinocchio passed it to Lampwick. "Pass it on".

"The 8 Ball Saloon and no place else." Lampwick passed it to Huey. "Pass it on."

"The 8 Ball Saloon and no place else." Huey passed it to Dewey. Pass it on."

"The 8 Ball Saloon and no place else." Dewey passed it to Louie. Now they were ready to go. They walked from the boat down its gangplank onto the square stones of the causeway.

Once inside Pleasure Island itself the Hi Diddle De De music was still present, this time sounding like it was coming from a combination of a carnival calliope and an old western saloon piano. On both sides of the midway were an assortment of amusement park rides, carnival games and ubiquitous junk food concessions where the wares were simply left for the boys to help themselves. "GO AHEAD!! STUFF YOYRSELVES!! BE A GLUTTON!! ITS ALL FREE BOYS!!! One of the parks also ubiquitous invisible barkers announced through the giant clown face statue that seemed to dominate this section of the park. Other Barkers announced that the rides were free and pushing and shoving for access was encouraged, the games were free and allowed cheating on the parts of the players and above all the junk food and drink were all free. The sound of other barkers were announcing child access to formerly adults only areas of the park. "TOBACCO ROW BOYS, COME TO TOBACCO ROW AND GET YOUR PIPES, CIGARS, CIGARETTES AND CHEWING TOBBACA' C'MON AND SMOKE YOUR HEADS OFF!!! THE ROUGH HOUSE, THE TOUGHEST PLACE YOU WILL EVER SEE!!! C'MON AND PICK A FIGHT WITH ANYONE IN OUR OFFICIAL RING BOYS!! THE 8 BALL SALOON, COME AND PLAY FARO, WHEEL OF CHANCE, POKER AND POOL, BEER AND CIGARS ARE ON THE HOUSE!!! FOR ALL VANDALS OUR MODEL HOME IS OPEN FOR DESTRUCTION AND ITS ALL YOURS BOYS!! The Barkers, rides, games and music combined with large helium balloons, the explosions of fireworks and the beams of searchlights to make an aura of confusion throughout the park designed to further break down a boy's resistance to its "attractions".

However the duck boys and Pinocchio were not taken in by any of this. Pinocchio had been here before and knew all too well what happened to those taken in. The duck boys were familiar with such "theme" parks in their own modern world and this was simply another "theme" park where the theme was bad, rude, crude and even criminal "jackass" behavior hopefully to the point where it would interact with the curse of the park to turn the participants onto one, LITERALLY for the Coachman to sell through his donkey brokering business.

The midway road ended in a fork of four more roads one leading to the Model Home Open for Destruction which uses to be the parks offices, one leading to Tobacco Row, one leading to the 8 Ball Saloon and the last leading to the Rough House. Pinocchio, Lampwick and the duck boys took the central one of these roads which simply led further down the midway directly to the 8 Ball Saloon. Pinocchio and Lampwick remembered the great pool ball shaped building well as it was their lives were changed seemingly forever.

Lampwick became a donkey there and Pinocchio almost did, however this was also where Pinocchio had also started on the straight and narrow path to becoming a real boy when he saw the full horror of Lampwick's conversion.

Everything was where it should be in Both Pinocchio's and Lampwick's memory. The pool table was at the right side of the building, this time free of the rips in the cloth that Pinocchio and Lampwick had put in it during their last game before the curse started to take hold of them on their first trip there. The blatent games of chance were at the left hand side of the building and were run by animatronic dealers similar to the Indians who passed out the smokes on Tobacco Row. Even Lampwick at first wondered what was the point of these blatant gambling games like Faro, Chuck A Luck and Wheel of Chance when everything was free and there was no money on Pleasure Island. He learned what the attraction was with the specdial sweeness of the candy chips that could only be won through these games or at the Poker tables that occupied the center of the building.

The duck boys and Pinocchio took seats at a poker table but NOT for poker once they had looked the 8 Ball Saloon over. One good thing about the 8 Ball Saloon was that it was quiet. The barkers, music and carnival attractions outside were well muffled by the saloon's round outer structure. Furthermore what the Fairy wanted them to find was in all probability somewhere in this saloon. Therefore their time was spent in drawing maps of the interior of the saloon so that they can inspect every part of it when the donkey curse started working and they had it to themselves.

Almost immediately Dewey's attention went to the gambling tables on the left side of the saloon. Two Faro tables were without animatronic dealers. One of these was to the left of the beer bar at the very rear of the saloon. The other was at the center left of the saloon.

All the sudden the whistle of a very familiar song was approaching the saloon.

"You know, I'm really beginning to HATE that song." Dewey said. "It's all I've heard music wise since coming to this world and it always has something with the odor of a rotting fish attached to it."

"Well here comes your rotting fish now." Huey said as the western style mini swinging doors swung open and John Worthington Fowfellow came into the saloon followed by Gideon and a parade of boys. His whistle broke into full song again.

Hi Diddle De De!!

A Faro game for me!!

Very soon we will all compete!!

For candy chips that are really sweet!!

Hi Diddle De De!!

A Faro game for me!!

If you want more you must be in!!

And it's from me that you must win!!

And now it's time for us to begin!!

A Faro game for me!!

This Procession stopped at the unoccupied Faro table at the center left of the saloon. Fowlfellow took the dealer's seat and Gideon the case keeper's seat for the game. This was followed. By Fowlfellow's shuffling the cards and placing them face up in the silver dealing box used in the game.

"Now Kiddies." Fowlfellow started. "The way we play this little game is that if you want to win more candy chips you bet one of the ones I already gave you on one or more of these cards on the C shaped card layout on the main Faro board. You can bet on one card by placing a candy chip directly on the card. You can bet on two cards by placing the chip so that it is in the green between two cards. You can bet the six, seven and eight, as a three card bet by placing the chip at the "curved end of the C shape which is occupied by those cards and finally you can make a four card bet by placing a chip in the green between the corners of the four cards wish to wager on. Now the way the basic way this this game works is that there are two card piles

into which cards go from this dealing box. The right hand pile contains the Soda which neither wins or loses because that is the top card of the deck and everybody knows what it is and the cards that are player or winner cards. The other pile contains the Bank or Loser cards and the hoch which is also a neutral card neither winning or losing, We will not be using calling the turn in this game because that is above the minds of little boys like you. What you are betting on is that the card or one of the cards you are wagering on will show up for the win pile before it shows up for the lose pile. You can reverse this and bet that the card or one of the cards you are betting on will show up in the lose pile before it shows up in the win pile by placing one of the copper tokens this table provides on your bet. Furthermore there is one more bet called High Card that is represented at the top of the layout. If you place a bet there and the highest card in a given turn

Is in the win pile uou win it. If you copper token that bet the lowest card of the turn wins.

"Ace of Spades, Soda. You may now place your bets kiddies."

"Roberto was in this game and placed his bet on the high card bar. Other bets were placed on the various cards as per Fowlfellow's instructions."

Once all the bets were placed Fowlfellow slid the ace of spades out of the dealing box revealing the three of hearts. "Three Loses" he announced and then slid off the three revealing the King of Spades. "King Wins".

Fowlfellow paid Roberto's bet on the High Card Bar and all bets associated with the king on the main board, and took all bets on or associated with the three. Roberto let his bet on the High Card Bar Ride and new bets were placed on the losing three.

When there were no more bets Fowlfellow put the winning king and the winning pile and announced the loser for the next turn. It was the Seven of diamonds. "Seven loses" He then slid the seven off and put it in the lose pile to reveal the Jack of clubs. "Jack Wins".

After Fowlfellow paid and took the appropriate bets for that turn Roberto had four candy chips for his original one. What Roberto did not know was that Fowlfellow was using a "brace" box and cheating to LOSE on the High Card Bar in order to keep him in particular in the game. This was a kid that the Coachman especially wanted to keep a winning, happy brat until the transformation to donkeys occurred as he appeared to be a ringleader for the other boys with the exception of the duck boys and Pinocchio who always seemed to keep to themselves in the 8 Ball saloon since their arrival drawing pictures of the place,

And on paper of all things, not directly on the poker tables themselves as they were encouraged to do on several occasions.

With the exception of more gambling, pool playing drinking and smoking on the part of ever more boys this was the way things went in the 8 Ball Saloon on pleasure island for most of the day. As the sun started to go down the first HEE HAWS!!! Started coming out of the latest consignment of boys on Pleasure Island. And the park outside the 8 Ball Saloon started to show its actual age and condition as the full force of the curse moved away from the preserving the park and onto the boys to change them to donkeys.

Soon the duck boys, Pinocchio and Lampwick would have the Saloon to themselves and they would be able to ferret out its and the Island's secrets.

**Next, Pleasure Island's secret REVEALED!!!**


	5. The Secret of Pleasure Island

Chapter 5 - The Secret of Pleasure Island

Pleasure Island, Off the Coast of Tuscany, Italy, 1881

Except for the duck boys, Lampwick, Pinocchio and Jiminy who was still in his special place under Pinocchio's hat the 8 Ball Saloon was now empty of other boys. Fowlfellow and Gideon waited a little longer to try to get at least one of that group to his Faro table but then gave up and left the Saloon himself too with Gideon in tow. With the gathering night the excited shouts of boys at play became ever more mixed with the panicked HEE HAW!!s of braying donkeys. The park further turned to its abandoned condition waiting for next friday to come to be re activated for another consignment of donkey boys.

"Now that we have the place to ourselves what do you think we should look at first?" Huey asked, "the Pool table maybe?"

"No." Jiminy. "Lampwick knows that I've been put through the guts of that Pool table more times than I would care to count and there is nothing strange about it. Same goes for the beer and cigar bar too. They wouldn't let the boys near it if it were the source of the Island's secrets."

"I Remember one place that none of the boys never went near during their day here." Pinocchio said. "The other unoccupied Faro table, the one by the beer bar."

"Yes, I noticed to that one was not active the entire day even though there were a lot of boys gambling today at all the other games." Lampwick said. "I never did go for games of pure chance like that Faro. I always went for Pool, Poker, carnie games or something else that had a little skill to it when I was here as a boy."

"Lampwick," Jiminy said. "If you believe in using skills even though they are quite a bit on the misdirected side now there is a chance you can be a boy again."

"Maybe I really don't want to be." Lampwick returned. "I have no family hand have basically moved from one Orphanage or street urchin gang to another before my first visit to this place. As Mr. Peblio's donkey I really have a home for the first time."

"Then how would like to transform again, not to a true human boy or a donkey but one of the dog people that are the dominant mammal type of our world." Huey proposed "You could come to our world and be a Junior Woodchuck then. They take care of orphan members like a real family in their Duckburg Facilities."

"Probably not. I would probably just turn to one of those Beagle Boys you told us about if I became of that type in your world." Lampwick returned.

"Just think about it." Huey returned. "There is no rule written in stone that says that you have to be a Beagle Boy, A John Worthington Fowlfellow or any other kind of a crook if you should re take a human or semi human form. To tell you the truth in a lot of ways me and my brothers were no better than you before joining the Junior Woodchucks."

"Well, I'll think about it." Said Lampwick. "In the meantime don't you think we should be checking out that Faro table?"

"You do seem to know all about gambling." Jiminy said. "Can you tell the rest of us where on a Faro table do you think someone might be able to hide a button, switch, safe or something else like that."

"There are plenty of places on that table where such a thing might be hidden." Lampwick returned. "There are the bank's chips, the case keeper, the dealing box and perhaps even one of the cards in the main layout itself might conceal such a switch or button."

"I just thought of something" Pinocchio said pulling the Ace of Spades that Fowlfellow gave him for this latest trip. "The fox man I once knew as "Honest" John but now I know as Fowlfellow gave me one of these for both trips here. Other than its symbolizing bad luck there must be a reason for his and the Ccoachman's obsession with this playing card over the fifty one others in the deck."

Pinocchio found the Ace of Spades on the table's betting layout and pushed his finger against the spade symbol. It appeared to sink into the betting board and a loud humming sound could be heard. This time it was not Hi Diddle De De but took the form of a steady loud hum. It was accompanied by the movement of the beer bar toward the center of the room. Behind the beer bar now a stone stairway similar in design to Pleasure Island's port causeway led deep into the core of Pleasure Island. "If I don't miss my guess then what we are looking for is down there." Huey said, "Follow me, boys".

The first stairway went down to a square room which contained another stairway at a right angle to the first going deeper. After about ten of these the room stairways gave way to a spiral stairway going further down into the largest cavern any of the boys either duck real or donkey had ever seen. It seemed to take an hour to get down this one but when the duck boys, Pinocchio and Lampwick reached the bottom of it they found themselves on artificial island within an island. A perfectly round island with inclined shores in an immense pool. At the artificial island's center was a pedestal with a small perfectly square wooden box atop of it.

"That has to be it!" Huey said looking at the box. "The secret to the donkey curse of Pleasure Island.

The box had a door in it that faced the end of the spiral stairway and the only person that could not possibly be affected by it, Lampwick since he was already a donkey went to the box's door and opened it with his mouth. Inside was a star floating in mid air, a star that looked much like the Wishing Star but was a brilliant malevolent red rather than the happy blue of the genuine Wishing Star. "So this is what made me what I am today." Lampwick said. "A red Wishing Star controlled by the Coachman. It is probably one of those wormhole things too and the Minions that the Coachman used to crate me and the others up for sale two weeks ago probably came from one of the world's associated with it."

"You don't get off that easy, Lampwick" Jiminy said. "That red light point is in no way the same as the Wishing Star. Its magic was activated by and tied to your own bad behavior when you were on this island as a boy. The Coachman as wicked as he is was right about one thing, you made a jackass out of YOURSELF! The red star just helped the process along."

"I guess we can also assume the red star also brings the park back to working order and brings the minions fourth from their world to run it from behind the scenes through the various animatronic devices functioning as barkers, ride attendants and game dealers in place of people." Louie proposed as a source for those aspects of Pleasure Island when it is active.

"That would be a correct assumption." Jiminy returned. "Even though I assume the Coachman keeps some Minions in this world to act as that the duck boys would call "Beagle Boys" for him most probably stay in their world until the red star is placed on this pedestal.

"That leaves one thing we don't know about Pleasure Island." Lampwick said. "That is where Monstro came from" A whale large enough to swallow ship sized boats certainly is not natural. What I'm thinking is that an ordinary sperm whale might have been exposed to this star to enlarge him and give him his wicked boat swallowing temper."

"Yes, Lampwick." a familiar voice said. The Coachman was descending the spiral stairway with three minions, Fowfellow and Gideon. "Monstro was enlarged and made ferocious in the pool that surrounds us by the action of my little shining red gold mine. Just as it turned you to a donkey."

"Well it won't be doing those kinds of things anymore. "Louie snapped as he grabbed the box and shut its door from behind. He then threw the box as far as he could out into the pool. When it landed in the water a brilliant flash of red light and a loud but steadily diminishing wind sound told all present that the curse of the red star was ended."

"Yes you have ended this particular transfromation." The Coachman said. "Because you destroyed that particular red star. Before the transformation was complete my latest donkey boys will turn back to boys again. But there is another red star on my boat and I will simply take it elsewhere where there is an abandoned amusement park and start my little donkey making business all over again. Pinocchio and your little gang, you have FAILED in your mission, blokes."

With that the coachman calmly ascended the stairways leading to the 8 Ball Saloon went to the Faro table by the bar and pressed the spade on the Ace of Spades in the betting layout. The beer bar gradually assumed its original position shutting Pinocchio, Jiminy, Lampwick and the duck boys in the secret interior of Pleasure Island.

"It wall take them some time to find the button that opens that from the inside if they do at all." The coachman said to Fowlfellow. "In the meantime we can get out of here because I think I came up with a new business opportunity."

"And just what is that Mr. Coachman." Fowlfellow returned.

"Why duck boys of course." The Coachman returned "I'm guessing that the original three came from the other side of the Wishing Star Just as my minions come from the other side of the red star. What I'm thinking is that we can invest my last red star for this week to form a transport bubble that will take us through the Wishing Star to the duck boy world and we can capture them through a second Pleasure Island on the duck boy world. We can then take them back to this Pleasure Island and back to the mainland for sale just as we did with the donkeys. Just like with the donkeys duck boys and dog boys are not of the same species as ourselves and don't come under anti slavery laws. Actually we won't have to expend so much of the red star's power on species conversions as we did in our original business and that will probably be a good thing."

"It does seem that you will have to expend a lot of your red star's power on space travel however." said Fowlfellow.

"Well if that is true we can always go back to donkeys again using the dog boys of the world on the other side of the Wishing Star as a source." The Coachman returned "They are mammalian and will probably convert."

"Just one more thing Mr. Coachman." Fowlfellow said. "What about this Junior Woodchucks organization the original three belong to. They seem to do a good job of keeping both duck and dog boys away from temptations like Pleasure Island if you intend to start one in their world."

"Well, we'll just see about THAT when we reach the duck boy world." the Coachman returned. "It has been my conclusion with just Tuscany alone that there are enough stupid little boys to keep operations like mine going for a good long time. But as for the Junior Woodchucks we already have in the Interior of THIS Pleasure Island this day is the LAST they will ever see of that organization. "I intend to let you sell them to Stromboli and collect a little reward for yourself when we return to this world next week not that any usefulness of them to me is at an end. Now lets get out of here."

Inside of Pleasure Island, off the coast of Tuscany, Italy, 1881:

Pinocchio was the first to find that the entrance to the interior of pleasure Island was locked again. The full heavy weight of the beer bar and its part of the floor of the 8 Ball Saloon was now back in its original position. He, Lampwick and the duck boys were trapped. Suddenly their reverie at being trapped was interrupted by a marry noise, that of boys changing back into their selves from temporary donkey hood.

"We at least helped this bunch gain freedom from the curse." Huey said.

"But we did not STOP the Coachman." "Louie returned. "He's still out there and will have another pair of red stars to do this again with. We have failed."

Suddenly the humming sound associated with the beer bar started again. Appearantly one of the newly re converted boys was playing with the Faro table by the bar and accidentally tripped Ace of Spades button on the betting layout. Without knowing it this unknown boy became a seventh hero of the day on Pleasure Island. Once back in the 8 Ball Saloon they could see the boys in various states of dress, several still with some donkey features even those were visibly shrinking playing and looking about the gaming equipment and various tables for Items lost during their temporary donkey conversion.

"Hay!" One of them at the bar side Faro table said. "I just pressed the Ace of Spades on this betting layout ant the three duck boys that came here with us just came out of a hole in the floor caused by the bar moving."

"Hi," The boy at the Faro table said to the Duck Boys and Pinocchio. "My name's Antinio and I can guess that you are the ones who saved use from being Donkeys."

"Yes and I can guess that you are the one who pressed the Ace of Spades on that gambling layout Antonio."

Huey said.

"Yes, It felt like some kind of button and I got curious about it."

"We enough of that Antonio" Huey returned. "Right now I need to know where the three creeps who brought us here went off to."

Suddenly the message dove from the Wishing Star came and dropped its silken paper at Huey's feet.

The Message said:

Huey Duck, Ten Star General of the Junior Woodchucks

Do not think you have failed in your mission. You have stopped the Pleasure Island Curse for the boys currently there and stopped the business of converting the so called stupid little boys of Tuscany to donkeys forever. However I also have some bad news. The Coachman is headed for your own world now using another red star along with the Wishing Star. You must prepare to return there. For this purpose I intend to bring Geppetto here to Pleasure Island so that all of you can go to your world through the Wishing Star and put a final end to this Coachman fiasco with Pinocchio having his proper parent accompanying him. I can only give you a single hint on how to deal with this. The Coachman carries the source of the Red Stars with him."

The Blue Fairy

"Get a load of this," Huey said showing the message to the others. "It seems the Coachman and Probably Fowlfellow and Gideon are headed for Duckburg now through the Wishing Star. The Coachman is True Human and will stick out like a sore thumb there so why go."

"He can probably convert himself into the dog man type and pass himself off as a Beagle Boy or something through those red stars of his." Dewey snapped.

Whatever was happening concerning the Coachman though, Pinocchio , Lampwick, Jiminy and the duck boys had to wait for Geppetto and the Blue Fairy for their return to Duckburg and the continuance of their mission.

The Mainland Port to Pleasure Island, Tuscany Italy, 1881:

A transparent red baloon shaped transport bubble had formed around the Coachman's stagecoach. Inside it was the Coachman himself, John Worthington Fowlfellow and Gideon along with three minions, the mysterious cloaked glowing viper eyed creatures from the other side of the red star. As Dewey had supposed the Coachman took the form of the dog people of Duckburg's earth still looking much as he did before but with a short dog like snout and slightly hanging ears. Already being anthropomorphics Fowlfellow and Gideon kept their original forms. Attached to the coaches pulling strut were donkeys unchanged by the end of the curse on Pleasure Island itself. They were still under the curse of the red star and would remain donkeys until the red star's source met its destruction. Once fully formed the transport bubble floated toward the Wishing Star in the sky.

You probably thought this story ended here with the Curse of Pleasure Island per se is ended but I decided at the last minute to continue it in modern Duckburg and have the Coachman get his final comeuppance there.


	6. The Mission Returns to Duckburg

Chapter 6 - The Mission Returns to Duckburg

Campsite of Junior Woodchuck Troop 1, Black Forest, outside Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

It was the beginning of a day of "logic headaches" for the G. M. O. J. W. (Grand Master of Junior Woodchucking) for Troop 1. From his early morning tent inspection. This was the day the troop was to begin the hike and march back to Duckburg and to the members various homes and Huey, Dewey, and Louie were nowhere to be seen in the camp. The G. M. O. J. W. was highly shocked at this as it was not like the three duck boys to be playing hookey from Woodchucking. They were his most enthusiastic members and the first members to make the highest youth rank in the organization, Ten Star Generals. Even here in the Black forest one part of Duckburg was in evidence. This was Killmoter Hill with its perfectly square building at the top. The square building was the infamous money bin where Scrooge McDuck was reputed to keep the three cubic acres of cash he absolutely refused to spend dominated by a single 19th century seated liberty dime kept on a pedestal under glass in the very center of the bin reputed to be the first he had ever earned. The G. M. O. J. W. brought his best trackers amongst the boys who were still in the camp to search all paths leading toward Killmotor hill and the money bin and therefore toward Duckburg itself in search of evidence of the duck boys having gone in that direction for if they did it would mean court martial for playing hookey and a demotion at least back to Colonel. However no eveidence of the duck boys having left for Duckburg or even having left the camp other than their non presence could be seen. Virtually the only way the duck boys could have left camp was STREIGHT UP.

"Logic headache" number two came shortly after the search for the duck boys. At first the G. M. J. W. C might have considered that Santa Claus actually existed when he saw the flying object in a transparent red bubble with a team of animals attached to it headed for a landing somewhere in the Black Forest but much closer to Duckburg than the camp was. However instead of a sleigh the object was a wheeled stage coach with a team of donkeys rather than reindeer attached to its for end. The chubby dog man dressed in red driving it was clean shaven rather than bearded and was accompanied by an anthropomorphic fox and cat.

And besides it was supposed to be two months before Santa was to make his appearance if he actually did exist.

"Logic headache" number three for the G. M. O. J. W. took the form of a glowing white dove that came from a still particularly bright star in the sky that dropped a roll of silk like paper at his feet. The uniformed dog man picked it up, opened it and found it was a message written in pure gold from someone claiming to be the Blue Fairy talking about "Wishing Stars". "Logic headache" number four.

Mr. Franklin Pineback, G. M. O. J. W. (Grand Master Of Junior Woodchucking), Troop 1, Duckburg, Calisota.

Your members Huey, Dewey and Louie are not playing hookey. They are doing a good deed for me and the people on the other side of the Wishing Star. This good deed involves the so called "Santa" you saw on this day. That man is in fact called the Coachman and he is one of the arch criminals from the other side of the Wishing Star. He has come to infect your world with his venom so I will be bringing your members and two other perspective members for your organization back to your side of the Wishing Star with me to continue their good deed. This Coachman must be stopped he can do the evils to your world's youth that he has done to the youth in the world on the other side of the Wishing Star.

The Blue Fairy

Pleasure Island, Off the Coast of Tuscany, Italy, 1881:

Louie was the first to see the smaller star which was actually the Blue Fairy emerge from the Wishing Star and fly in the direction of Pleasure Island. The Island now without the curse of the red star active on it represented a far different picture of itself than when the duck boys, Jiminy, Lampwick and Pinocchio first arrived. On tobbacco row the animatronic Native Americans that distributed the tobacco products were now rusted to total inactivity and the smell of stale tobacco permeated the place with its polluted stench. Much the same condition applied to the weathered carnival rides and games of the midway. The Rough House anand the Mamagement offices that served as the Model Home Open For Destruction were in an even more dilapidated condition that even when the boys released their full "jackass" behavior upon then now that they were showing their actual weathered abandoned ghost town condition. The only things that were working now on Pleasure Island was the 8 Ball saloon with its secret Faro table/beer bar door to the interior of the Island where the red star resided when the curse and the park were reactivated and the great oak doors still keeping everybody locked in as there were no minions or Coachman on the outside to unlock them. The Clown statue that dominated the midway and the thug statue at the entrance to the Rough House were both rusted and scaled to a sickly red reptilian look. Given a few years even the 8 Ball Saloon and the great oak doors at the entrance to the park would soon join the rest of the park in its dilapidated abandoned condition.

"Don't worry." The voice of the Blue Fairy said in the sky accompanied by an elderly man, a kitten and what looked like a goldfish bowl in a blue transport bubble similar to the one that brought the duck boys to Pinocchio's world.

"I have sent my dove with a message for Mr. Peblio of the Truancy Authority that you are here. She said to the last boys of Pleasure Island. They will be here to rescue you soon enough. "However now I must deal with the only boys here who behaved properly and did what they were supposed to do in their stay here. "First you Lampwick."

Lampwick felt himself changing again. This time he seemed to be a human boy yet not quite. His ears were still a little longer than human ears and seemed to hang downward at their tops. He still had a muzzle but much shorter and somewhat dog like but clean of fur like a human face. "I have made you a boy again Lampwick but not after the true human type of this world. Rather I chose the type of the mammalian citizens of the Huey, Dewey and Louie's world for you, at least temporarily. I have also received permission from the Duck Boys' Junior Woodchuck's troop leader to dress you out this way."

Lampwick found himself dressed in a uniform similar to that of the duck boys albeit with blue short pants added to it. It's sash had the Major's leaf of the lowest rank in the Junior Woodchucks. (All ranks in the Junior Woodchucks are based on high commissioned ranks in the regular military even the lowest ones).

"Welcome to the Junior Woodchucks." The fairy said to Lampwick. "Now you Pinocchio" The fairy said.

Pinocchio also found himself changed slightly to the "dogface" form of the mammalian citizens of Duckburg's world and was decked out in a Junior Woodchuck Uniform. "Yes, you are mow a member too, Pinocchio, Welcome to the Junior Woodchucks."

Pinocchio responded the same way he once did to John Worthington Fowlfellow when he made his first proposal about Pleasure Island as the only cure for being "allergic". "But I can't go! I have a family here."

"Your father and your and his pets are accompanying you on this trip across the Wishing Star. They are the ones I have with me in the transport bubble. Now I will have no further talk about this. You and Lampwick are both Junior Woodchucks now and both of you are still needed to stop the Coachman and Fowlfellow as you will be the only ones in Duckburg to know about them when you cross the Wishing Star. And by the way Jiminy is with you isn't he.

"He was under my old hat when it was changed so I think he should be under the Junior Woodchuck hat too." Pinocchio said.

"Yes, I'm here." the familiar sing song voice of Jiminy Cricket came from under Pinocchio's Junior Woodchuck hat.

"Good, then we can get started for Duckburg." the fairy said. A blue transport bubble formed around Lampwick, Pinocchio and the duck boys. It lifted up to the similar bubble containing Jepetto, Cleo, Figgero and the fairy. It was then that Pinocchio saw that his father had also taken on the "dog face" look of the mammalian citizens of Duckburg. After after merger of the two bubbles all of them were on their way to the Wishing Star.

"Well, Here we go again!!" the sing song voice of Jiminy came from under Pinocchio's Junior Woodchuck hat.

The Black Forest outside Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

The Coachman, Fowlfellow, Gideon and the three minions were all surprised to see signs of civilization so far from Duckburg proper from their place of hiding behind one of the Black Forests many giant redwood trees. It was only a small shack with a black coach of a mysterious type that did not need horses or donkeys parked nearby.

"That is amazing," Fowlfellow said to the Coachman. If these duck and dog people can run their coaches without animal power they must have a magic that surpasses even that red star of yours."

"No, there is no magic about that coach," The Coachman said. "I smelled the smoke that comes from it and it has a definite burning naphtha or coal oil like smell about it. These duck and dog people simply found a way to propel a coach using liquid fuels directly rather than indirectly like in our old Pleasure Island boat's steam engine. Even in our time and world there was a man named Otto or something like that experimenting with a direct fuel burning engine he called an internal combustion engine. This coach probably simply uses such an engine. Now lets get a look at its occupants when they leave it.

The coach had three occupants, all three were dog men of heavy set stature wearing blue pants orange shirts with white numbered plates with what looked like prison identification numbers across their fronts and blue caps.

"I think I already know who those three are." Fowlfellow told the coachman. "And if they are who I think they are they are the kind of people we can negotiate with in this world."

"Who could you conceivably know on this world when you have only been here as long as I have?" asked the Coachman somewhat sarcastically.

"I don't know them directly but I did overhear the duck boys talking about a trio like this in my last recruiting for Pleasure Island" Fowfellow answered. "They were talking about a trio of small time crooks from this world named the Beagle Boys which would answer this trio's description to a tee. I think I will approach them and see if they would want to deal with us. After all the three Mr. Beagles and myself are really two of a kind." with that the Fowlfellow walked out into the open toward the Beagles' shack."

"Hay boys, how would like to get in on a scheme that is as far above your petty little crimes as the Wishing Star is above this world." Fowlfellow announced himself arrogantly.

"Are you trying to insinuate that our attempts on Mc Duck's money bin and three cubic acres of cash constitutes a petty crime!!??" the Beagle who seemed to be the leader of the group snapped back. "And just who are you anyway. I've never seen you around these parts, in prison or anywhere else."

"John Worthington Fowlfellow at your service but you can call me "Honest John". Fowlfellow returned. "And yes I say petty little crimes over three cubic acres of cash. What me and my associate who will be nameless for now have in mind will eventually net TWENTY cubic acres of cash. All we need is an abandoned amusement park.

"I don't know how you expect to collect twenty cubic acres of jack from an abandoned amusement park but you intrigue me Mr. Fowlfellow." The lead Beagle said. "You can call me Bigtime."

"Big time, huh," Fowlfellow said. "Well that is certainly an over statement. Now who are the other two Beagles."

"Burger," one of the two previously quite Beagle Boys said.

"Bouncer," answered the remaining one.

"Fowlfellow shouted at the redwood tree that the minions and the Coachman were hiding behind. "Come on out, I think we made our first friends here." The Coachman emerged from hiding.

"Why he looks like the Coachman character out of that Pinocchio movie who turns potential Beagle Brats into donkeys on that Pleasure Island place." Burger said.

"That's only because he IS," Fowlfellow said in a whisper. "and I'm the bad mentor fox that leads the brats to their doom. And don't think of pulling any weapons on us. The Coachman is carrying the FULL curse of the red star that was used on Pleasure Island with him. The full curse is so powerful it can work even beyond unruly children and turn an adult like you into a DONKEY faster than you can squeeze a trigger.

"So THAT Is what you want an abandoned amusement park for," Bigtime Beagle said. "You want to set up Pleasure Island again here in Duckburg and turn Duckburg's unruly boys into donkeys just like you did Tuscany's. Well I just don't see it working now. Salt mines and circuses and farms use internal combustion engines or electric motors for their transport needs these days, not teams of animals like donkeys."

"No, this time we intend to leave the kids as is," The Coachman entered the conversation. "Certain kinds of anthropomorphic intelligent animal types like the ones that live here would be worth a fortune in and of themselves where I come from. They are very rare there. In fact my associate Fowlfellow here and his mute associate Gideon are the only ones I know personally. However there is one little matter we have to get settled before we get back to the abandoned amusement park. There seems to be an organization in these parts called the Junior Woodchucks that might cause considerable problems with our enterprises. I met three of their members on the original Pleasure Island and they refused to behave in a way that they would fall under the lower powered red star curse I used there to only affected unruly boys."

"Oh, them," Bouncer said. "We'll just get our own "youth organization" the Beagle Brats to deal with those goodie two shoes sissies."

"And now, as for abandoned amusement parks there are three in Duckburg." Bigtime Beagle said "They are Disneyland-Calisota, abandoned when the Disney Corporation decided to put all of their west coast operations into their southern California park. There is Seven Pennants over Duckburg which was also abandoned for more southerly interests by the Seven Pennants Corporation. However I think the one you would be most interested in would be North Pacific Park. It is on an island just as Pleasure Island was. There is also a bridge connecting North Pacific Park's island and the mainland so you will not need a boat like you did the last time."

"Just what kind of Island is North Pacific Park on." Asked the Coachman.

"A virtual fortress". Bigtime Beagle said. "The park's parameters are well guarded by a combination of natural rock and constructed wall with two great doors like a castle. We used the place as a hideout once and it took the cops six months to get us out of there."

The Coachman's next statement was directed at Fowlfellow. "Well it looks like we have found the new Pleasure Island. Fowlfellow, you get your singing voice ready while I go into Duckburg and enquire on how we can purchase the place."

Black Forest, Outside Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

Now that it appeared that the "logic headaches" for the day were over with the arrival of Huey, Dewey and Louie returning with the Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket and the two newest Junior Woodchucks, Pinocchio with his father Geppetto and their pets, and Lampwick the camp broke up for the return hike and march home. It was pretty much decided that home for Huey, Dewey and Louie, Geppetto and the new boys would be the combined living quarters and offices of Scrooge McDuck's money bin. This group was in danger as long as the Coachman, Fowlfellow and Gideon were still at large and the money bin was the safest place in Duckburg. The G. M. O. J. W was quickly able to arrange access for the group with Scrooge when he heard that his grand nephews who were to inherit the money bin and all the rest of Scrooge's wealth were involved. This access was arranged by the Blue Fairy's dove and its silk paper messages as this was the quickest means of communication between the money bin and the Black Forest campsite at the time.

Gepetto, Pinocchio, Lampwick and the duck boys however joined in the march and hike back to Duckburg. All of the boys had the desire to show off their new uniforms to the people of Duckburg in the a grand Junior Woodchuck parade toward Killmotor hill.

At first the final climb up Killmotor Hill did not seem very welcoming to Pinocchio, Lampwick and Geppetto. About every ten feet along the path up the hill to the money bin there were signs saying variations of SCRAM!! GET OUT!! KEEP OFF!! KEEP AWAY!! YOUR NOT WELCOME!! BILL PAYERS WELCOME-DEADBEATS GET OUT!! And the like.

"Your great uncle doesn't seem very friendly." Pinocchio said to Huey.

The signs are just to discourage people like the Beagle Boys form "casing" the place and unca Scrooge's rival in business Flintheart Glomgold from coming at all. When you meet unca Scrooge you will see that he is a nice man at heart. He is just highly obsessed with the money he made from his own labors which is what fills this money bin.

"Just about how much is in there," Lampwick asked.

"No one exactly knows," Huey said. "They say that it simply constitutes three cubic acres of cash in both coin and notes."

"Lampwick!" Jiminy snapped. "It is not polite to ask about our host's wealth."

"I just don't understand any of this at all." Gepetto said to the cricket. "This whole thing about multiple worlds and multiple types of men derived from different animals is way over my head."

"I can understand that." Jiminy said "Back in 19th century Tuscany on your own world the only animal men you had to deal with were Fowlfellow and Gideon. With that pair as examples I can see why you can't seem to understand and trust others."

"But here we are animal men ourselves." Gepetto said. "And I still feel like a man even though I have somewhat a doggy face now. Shouldn't I feel like chasing Figgero up a tree with this new face rather than keeping him as a pet?"

"Not necessarily?" Said Dewey. "You may have a somewhat animal face but you still have a human soul just like the other citizens of Duckburg. Take as a for instance the Duckburg citizen Gyro Gearloose. He derives from a chicken which on your world is one of the dumbest of birds but here he is a skilled inventor and builder very much like you. My own family derive from ducks, several others here derive from other animals, but most people here derive from dogs. Your dog like face is a necessity for fitting in here and not sticking out like a sore thumb as there are simply no true humans here."

"Well, I can live with it if my little Pinocchio can." Geppetto returned. "And it is certainly better for Lampwick than the donkey he was before."

This conversation ended at the steel door of the money bin. After a few minutes the steel doors opened.

"Are you sure this is okay." asked Lampwick in the direction of Pinocchio's Junior Woodchucks hat. "This looks a lot like what happened at Pleasure Island."

"It's perfectly okay." Jiminy said "It is highly doubtful that Scrooge McDuck has any red stars around."

"Jiminy's right" Louie returned "The closest to an object like that unca Scrooge has is the most protected piece of change in the money bin, his number one dime that he claims is filled with good luck."

"Well can your uncle's little speck of silver stop the curse of a red star?" Lampwick asked.

"I wouldn't know about that." Louie answered. "However there is a duck derived sorceress or witch named Magica De Spell in this world who is really interested in getting her grubby hands on it."

"Sounds like more bad news to me." said Lampwick. "Especially if this De Spell person ever gets together with the Coachman and that red star of his."

When the money bin's doors were opened both of the duck boys adult relatives Scrooge who lived there in the money bin's living quarters and Donald who often took a job as a guard there when nothing else was available were waiting.

"Welcome home boys." both of them said in unison. They were soon joined by yet another duck man in a purple business coat and a fedora hat. "We felt that we had to bring cousin Gladstone Gander into this too," Donald continued. "Usually neither of us have any use for Gladstone's ridiculously humongous luck but with that what that glowing dove's message said is coming we need all the anti curse ammo that we can get.

**Next, Magica De Spell puts an appearance and she is NOT after Scrooge's number one dime this time, can you guess what she is after? Also the reason for the Beagle Boys dealings with the Coachman is revealed. Also the boys start looking up abandoned amusement parks in the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook as a part of their ongoing mission against the Coachman.**


	7. Magica De Spell, Coachman, and Beagles

Chapter 7 - Magica De Spell, The Coachman, and the Beagle Boys

The Duckburg World's most notorious sorceress Magica De Spell puts in an appearance

The Scrooge McDuck money bin, Top of Killmotor Hill, Duckburg, Calisota, 1953:

The boys wasted no time in setting up a Junior Woodchucks Patrol now that they had the required members for that unit of organization with Lampwick and Pinocchio. The first ritual of Patrols was always sharing the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook amongst the members. But now there was an even more pressing reason for this ritual. Pinocchio and Lampwick had to be familiar with Duckburg and its surrounding areas, particularly its abandoned amusement parks and playground facilities. It was a well known fact by all five boys that the coachman's purpose on Duckburg's earth was to start up another Pleasure Island for some money making scheme involving enslaving the boys of Duckburg through some as yet unknown use of his red star. This would require an abandoned amusement park for the star's curse to work upon.

"This one looks like the best prospect." Pinocchio said looking at the entry for North Pacific Park. "It appears to be designed pretty much like the original Pleasure Island on the other side of the wishing star."

"I do remember that North Pacific Park also had somewhat of a criminal history as a Beagle Boys hideout after its abandonment." Huey replied, "And it is one of the old style amusement parks like Pleasure Island and not built on a "theme" like more modern permanent carnival type facilities are. Whu do you think owns it."

"It says right here in the Guidebook". Pinocchio answered. "Some company called Glomgold Industries owns North Pacific Park and is willing to sell it for ten thousand of your American dollars."

"That's more bad news." Huey returned "Flintheart Glomgold is the type of person who just might even partner up in the Coachman's schemes. He will do literally anything simply to say his money bin contains more that unca Scrooge's.

"I think we should start worrying about Fowlfellow first." Dewey interrupted. "He is the one who is going to spread those Ace of Spades "tickets" to every truant or non discerning boy in Duckburg to get them on the Coachman's coach to any New Pleasure Island."

"But in the meantime we should see if this Glomgold person has sold North Pacific Park to anyone recently." Pinocchio recommended.

"Yes," Lampwick said. "You three can go out and see if North Pacific Park has been sold since this town and its citizens is your specialty and Pinocchio and I can come up with a way to deal with Mr. Fowlfellow since he is pretty much our specialty."

"You two are learning good Junior Woodchuck teamwork. Huey complimented Pinocchio and Lampwick.

"You get that fox man in the Duckburg clink and I can guarantee you your Colonel's promotions and a bag full of merit badges to put on that sash of yours."

Mount Vesuvius, Italy 1955:

The great volcano that buried Pompeii and threatened to bury Naples held other secrets other than the time of its eruptions. One of these was a lava cavern in which a sorceress believed to be on the same level as Circe still lived. She was particularly upset at the seeming failure of her latest spell. This spell was her admission that she would never obtain the magical talisman she really wanted as it was too well guarded even for her magic. The sorceress was an anthropomorphic duck that looked much like other such ducks in this world except for the addition of black hair like feathers resembling a woman's hair on her head and her black witch's robes. The sorceress's name was Magica De Spell and her goal was to create a red wishing star who's power would exceed the supposed power of the charm she could never successfully steal. Scrooge McDuck's number one dime. Once the red star was conjured however it collapsed on itself and Magica's talking raven who was very sensitive to both space and time announced that it had re formed itself in Tuscany, Italy around 1875 or so and has been used to convert boys into donkeys until its final disappearance some time in late 1881.

Suddenly however the raven perked up. "Magica, the red star has returned to this century. It is currently somewhere in Duckburg."

"Are you sure that it isn't just Scrooge's number one dime affecting you again?" Magica snapped.

"No this is something entirely different from the magic you claim that dime has. It is actually real and it is powerful. It is that red wishing star you made for sure." the raven returned.

"Can you pinpoint the location of this magic you are feeling?" Magica returned.

"No, it seems to move from place to place like it is in some kind of vehicle. But I can guess that its final destination will be one of the islands off the Duckburg coast line." the raven said "One that was formerly owned by Flintheart Glomgold's company but that is now owned by something called Coachman enterprises."

"Good." Magica returned. "I'll arrange the plane ticket to Duckburg right away to get my red star back."

Somewhere on the Duckburg road system, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

Rather than boys on their way to becoming donkeys the Coachman's coach carried a motley group of crooks. These included the Coachman himself, three minions, the Beagle Boys, Fowlfellow and Gideon.

"We really put one over on that Flintheart Glomgold character didn't we, blokes!!! The Coachman announced elatedly "He thinks that we are just buying that old amusement park of his just for scrap."

"He fell for it, hook, line and sinker!!!" Fowlfellow returned. "Both of these two rich duck men Glomgold and McDuck are touched in the noodle where money is concerned. All they seem to want money for is to fill up their money bins in order to claim the title of the richest between the two. Neither one of them seem to be into using money for "creative" investments like we are."

"You have to remember that we never actually never met either of them." The Coachman said. "Glomgold conducted his business with us from his own money bin in his African land holdings by overseas telephone and I have no desire to ever meet Scrooge McDuck no matter how much jack he has. He is the great uncle of those three Junior Woodchuck duck boys and would probably be even bigger trouble for us through the power of his wealth if he ever found out what our intent for those boys was and is. The Coachman continued still assuming that the duck boys in question were still locked up in the interior of the original Pleasure Island on the other side of the Wishing Star.

The Beagle Boys placed themselves at the rear bench of the coach to keep as far away from the mysterious minions as possible. Their facelessness with the exception of their glowing viper eyes was very unsettling even to the experienced criminals.

"I really don't think we should be any part of this Pleasure Island business." Bouncer Beagle said to his boss Bigtime. "What fat boy and the fox guy in the driver's seat of this thing have in mind is kidnapping and as far as I know you still "swing" for that in Calisota if you are caught."

"You still don't get why I'm agreeing to the Coachman's scheme do you." Bugtime Returned. "We will not be arrested with him when this scheme flukes because we will not be on the Coachman's new Pleasure Island. We are simply using it to deflect the cops' attention away from what we really will be doing this Friday."

"And just what is that?" Burger asked.

"You see." Bigtime returned. "I picked up a prototype industrial laser device that will finally be powerful to cut into Scrooge's money bin. We can use that to finally successfully raid the money bin while the cops are concerning themselves with fat boy and fox guy."

"But I heard Scrooge McDuck is allowing the Junior Woodchucks Camporee to take place on the fields around Killmotor Hill this year." Burger returned "The assorted chit chat around town says that the Junior Woodchucks have taken on two new members that Scrooge has taken under his personal protection and that is the reason for the location change. How are you going to get something as obvious as an industrial laser to the money bin with that going on?"

"Well you know that we have our own "youth wing" too." Bigtime returned. "We'll just set the Beagle Brats on the Junior Woodchuck Camporee. That will send the Camporee back to the Campgrounds around the Junior Woodchuck Museum where it belongs and we can do the zap job on the money bin and watch the cash pour out into our hands.

Back in the front of the coach the Coachman and Fowlfellow were going over their own plans for the coming Friday.

"You should know the routine by now." the Coachman said. "We are looking for "stupid little boys" and I mean "stupid little boys" no more JUNIOR WOODCHUCKS!!! The three of those we have locked up inside the original Pleasure Island were trouble enough.

"That will be a tall order. Friday is a no school day for Junior Woodchucks because it is part of the four day Camporee period." Returned Fowlfellow.

"Then just remember NO UNIFORMS when you pick the boys for our new Pleasure Island." snapped the Coachman

"And don't you think that the truancy authorities here might get the same idea since Friday is still a school day for non Junior Woodchucks." Returned Fowlfellow.

"And since when did truancy authorities ever bother you?" asked the Coachman.

"Since they changed from a single officer with one of OUR donkeys to a whole squad of riding around in horseless coaches." Fowlfellow answered. "In fact I heard that they even have FLYING coaches in this world. They call them airplanes and helicopters. You really want to deal with a truant officer or a cop that can FLY with one of those things? I really think we should wait to activate the new Pleasure Island until this Camporee business as passed and we have a normal school week for both Junior Woodchucks and non Junior Woodchucks."

"And that is precisely why I'm choosing this coming Friday." the Coachman said. "All of those infernal Junior Woodchucks will be in uniform then so any boys we see out of uniform will be the truant "stupid little boys" we are after and no I'm not worried about any such thing as flying truant officers in winged coaches. The whole idea is preposterous."

"As preposterous as turning boys into donkeys or traveling to other worlds by way of a Wishing Star, THINK ANOUT IT!!" Fowlfellow returned.

The Scrooge McDuck money bin, Top of Killmotor Hill, Duckburg, Calisota, 1953:

The grandfatherly duck man entered the room in the money bin where the boys were being put up. This fellow had a pair of side burn like feather clumps at each side of his face and wore a top hat and a very expensive looking high collared robe like coat of red color. Despite wearing an outfit that reminded them of the Coachman Pinocchio and Lampwick were pleasantly surprised by Scrooge McDuck's actual personality. It didn't fit the signs posted on Killmotor Hill at all. "I made all the arrangements that your troop leader requested for the Camporee so that you can stay around here and still attend it. It will now be in the field surrounding Killmotor Hill."

"Thank you unca Scrooge." Huey returned.

"Just think of it as extra security around the money bin in small packages." Scrooge said jokingly. "Well now that we have that settled how id your other Junior Woodchuck project going. You know the one involving all thest gold messages from glowing doves and the like."

"We think the next "Pleasure Island" has already been purchased by the Coachman and from none other than your old rival, Flintheart Glomgold. Dewey returned.

"You mean to say that crook Flinty sold North Pacific Park to the Coachman." Scrooge said. "I'll admit that he has been trying to palm off that obsolete dump for years. But to some total unknown?? But why would he pick this Friday for starting things up again. It would seem to soon after his last operation even though that took place in another world."

"I think it has something to do with the Junior Woodchuck Camporee." Louie returned. "He probably sees anyone out of school in the daytime on Friday without a uniform as the truants and "stupid little boys" that his "Pleasure Island" operations thrive upon. There could not be a better time to tell truants from bone fide Junior Woodchucks than this Friday."

"Well do you have any plans for putting a stop to this Pleasure Island mess since that is what you seem to have been chosen for by the fairy."

"We intend to handle the Fowlfellow first as he is the least dangerous of the bunch." Lampwick announced.

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Scrooge asked.

"We are going to give Mr. fox boy," Lampwick suddenly produced an Ace of Spades from his sleeve as he spoke, "a little taste of his own medicine. by the way Huey, we will need a Junior Woodchucks Guidebook and about fifty more Junior Woodchucks who are at least Colonel in rank, you know, good at tracking and stalking and things like that for this to work."

"You are certainly entitled to your own Guidebook as a Junior Woodchuck but I will be honored if you use ours." Huey gave the book to Lampwick who put it in his uniform coat pocket and the Ace of Spades back under his sleeve. He then took a notebook and pencil off the rooms chest of drawers.

"Pinoke, I want you to be my partner in this." Lampwick said giving the notebook and pencil to Pinocchio.

"I think I know what you have in mind." Pinocchio said. "We are going to pull the "allergic" sting that was used to get me to Pleasure Island on its author, aren't we."

"You got it, Pinoke." Lampwick returned. "And bring Jiminy with you." Lampwick had long stopped with calling Jiminy insulting terms like beetle, grasshopper or screwball in the corner pocket. "He just might bring us good luck, I heard crickets are luckey."

**So here is what we have so far. The Coachman has purchased a new Pleasure Island off the Duckburg coast. Magica De Spell is headed for Duckburg to claim the red star the Coachman has but she is the original conjurer of. The Beagle Boys are set to use an industrial laser on the money bin and set the Beagle Brats on the Junior Woodchuck Camporee, using the Coachman's activities to deflect the cops from their own and Lampwick and Pinocchio intend to try the "allergic" sting on its very author John Worthington Fowlfellow. How will all of this resolve itself, as they used to say in the old time soaps, read the next chapter and find out.**

**You will probably see I'm also a James Bond fan in this chapter. The Beagle Boys latest plan for raiding the money bin was inspired by the movie version of Goldfinger.**


	8. Plots come to Fruition

Chapter 8 - Plots come to Fruition

Duckburg Airport, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

Magica De Spell felt no need to hide herself on this trip to Duckburg. Since she was not after Scrooge McDuck's number one dime this time there was no need to at least in her own estimation as she did not know of the other plots surrounding Duckburg and the red star. She didn't know that people who were supposed to be only fictional characters on Duckburg's earth were actually physically present there and that her red star was in the possession of one of them as determined to keep it and use it for evil purposes as she was.

She also didn't know that the red star itself was a part of a Junior Woodchucks mission also involving the number one dime's owner, Scrooge McDuck in order to destroy it and its curse. Therefore she walked rather freely around the airport and eventually reched the terminal reception counter.

"You have mo hotel reservations." Magica snapped at the attendent.

"Yes, you have a single at the Duckburg in. The attendent returned.

"Fine." Magica being a sorceress did not bother with getting a taxi. She simply walked to a secluded area of the terminal and used teleportation magic to get from the airport to another secluded area in a park close to the inn taking her only luggage, a case containing her talking raven with her. Then she simply walked into the inn.

"One for Magica De Spell?" she asked.

"Yes," the receptionist said looking at her reservation book. "That will be room 19-2, the end door on the second floor. Why are you coming into Duckburg so formally and visibly this time. Aren't you still after Scrooge's number one dime."

"No, you transcendental idiot." Magica insulted the receptionist. "I'm after something much more powerful and valuable, something that belongs to me and don't you dare let any of this go beyond this desk or I will turn you into a toad."

With that magica went into the hotel elevator and ascended to the second floor. Once she was safely in the seclusion of room 19-2 she opened her case and the raven came flying out eventually parking himself on a curtain rod.

"Is the red star still moving?" Magica asked the bird.

"Yes,". the raven returned. "However I don't know why. You are a total unknown to its current possessor, my guess would be that some third party knows about the red star and to get his or her hands on it."

"Do you have any idea who the current possessor might be?" Magica asked.

"Yes, but the answer will not make sense to you." the raven returned.

"Then out with it anyway." Magica.

"Well it seems that when you lost control of the red star it din not merely go back to 19thy century Italy but also into another timeline, world, earth or what you ever want to call it where the story of Pinocchio is a real life set of historic events. Your red star became the source of the power that turned boys to donkeys on Pleasure Island. In all probably it was the Coachman from Pleasure Island that somehow brought the red star back to this place, time and timeline and is the current possessor of it right now.'

At first Magica was going to call here pet out for lying but then started to thing. If this Coachman person now existed in Magica's world he and shee seemed two of a kind. Neither seemed to let anything much less the law get in they way of using magic to make money. However any partnership arrangements quickly vanished from Magica's mind. The red star was hers, not this Coachman person's. She was the one who conjured it up.

A shack outside Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

The shack looked like it was hosting a Beagles' convention. Beagle Boys and Beagle Brats were all present and the meeting was headed up by Bigtime Beagle.

"Welcome to the greatest endeavor in the annals of Beagle crime," Bigtime announced. "One that will finally justify my nickname. As you know we have been trying to break into the Scrooge McDuck money bin without success for at least half a decade now. Well thanks to the combination of this device," Bigtime pulled a curtain behind him to the side to reveal the industrial laser, "and the fact the cops are probably going to be busy with another crime tonight I can now say that the money bin is breachable. There is only one thing that stands in our way. The Junior Woodchucks have changed their Camporee site from the camping areas around their own museum to the flat regions of the Killmotor Hill area with the permission of Scrooge McDuck. This is why we brought the Beagle Brats in on our latest scheme.

"And what part are we to play?" one of these smaller and younger Beagles asked. He was dressed in pretty much the same prison type garb except with blue short pants and the and the single number 1 on the prison ID plate of his orange prison shirt.

"Bicker Beagle" Bigtime said to the younger Beagle. "You and the brats are to disrupt the Camporee so that the Junior Woodchucks either cancel the event or move it back to their Museum."

"Do we Brats get something like a DE Merit badge for this?" Bicker asked.

"You know that we don't give any badges but single digit prison numbers to our youth and you already have the highest of those. However you can count on a very generous allowance from Scrooge's money bin if this comes off. Oh and by the way avoid any contact with a fox man, a cat man or a fat boy driving a donkey powered coach if you see them. They are the other criminals that the cops will be dealing with tonight instead of our attack on Scrooge's money bin. Your kind of boys is exactly the kind the fat boy is looking for his own crimes and I can tell you they will not come out good for you."

The Duckburg shopping district, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

Camporee was not only a time for camping, having fun and earning ranks and merit badges. Junior Woodchucks were also supposed to go into town and look for good deeds to perform. Pinocchio, Lampwick, Huey, Dewey and Louie were already chosen for theirs however and according to their plans made the night before Camporee the first step in its performance was OUTFOX THE FOX. Without Fowlfellow the Coachman would have a considerably harder time getting "stupid little boy" suckers for his new Pleasure Island. They were accompanied in this by fifty of the best trackers and stalkers the Junior Woodchucks had to offer. Wherever Fowlfellow and Gideon went in Duckburg they would be accompanied by tiny little eyes functioning almost if they were equivalents of minions working for Lampwick, Pinocchio and the Duck Boys.

However It was Lampwick and Pinocchio who found the pair first performing one of their spiels and giving an unidentified boy a playing card presumably an Ace of Spades.

Lampwick then approached Fowlfellow very confidently knowing the last time the fox man Saw him that he was a donkey. "Oh, my poor dear fellow," Lampwick began his own speil. "You look like a nervous wreck, You ARE a nervous wreck." Lampwick signaled Pinocchio to come.

"We must diagnose this case immediately." Lampwick said "Quick Major, your notebook."

Pinocchio was playing the "Gideon" part in Lampwick's outfox the fox scheme so just kept quiet with the notebook and pencil in his hand.

Lampwick pulled the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook out of his uniform pocket and found the appropiate page in it. The page was some of the information the Blue Fairy added to that particular copy of the Guidebook that gave the details of the Fowl fellow's "allergic" spiel as it was used on Pinocchio.

"Hm, Hmm" Lampwick said to reading the information the Guidebook. "My, My, Just as I thought, A slieght bucalid contraction with a seminal contraction of the flying trapeseus."

Pinocchio just scribbled in the notebook pretending to write down what Lampwick was saying.

Fowlfellow felt he had heard this particular routine once before and the two Junior Woodchucks in front of him started looking very familiar despite their dog boy faces.

"Now open your mouth wide and try to say hippopotamus."

Fowlfellow was intrigued with these two Junior Woodchucks who seemed to know one of his favorite stings for Pleasure Island recruitment and continued on with the game. "Hih-o-ah-a-a-ma" was the way it came out when Lampwick's instructions were followed.

Lampwick turned the page in the Goudebook. "Compound fraction of the percussion of the plasmatic disintigration." he continued as Pinocchio scribbled out the results in the notebook.

"Now close your eyes fox man." Lampwick continued as he pulled a striped rag out of another uniform pocket and put it in front of Fowlfellow's eyes. "Now open tour eyes and tell me what you see."

"Stripes?" Fowlfellow said in a questioning manner as this was a variation on the routine. He usually used a spotted rag for this spiel.

Lampwick turned to Pinocchio, "Major your report. I don't think we need the heart exam because the stripes already tell me the rest of what I need to know."

Lampwick looked at the Junior Woodchuck Goudebook which was showing the story of Pinocchio where Fowlfellow was doing this routine on Pinocchio when he was a puppet and the scribbles in the notebook.

"Yes both of these make it perfectly clear," Lampwick said. "Mr. fox man you are not only "allergic", you are HYPER "allergic" and there is only ONE CURE, a VACATION, in THE DUCKBURG PENNETENTARY where you will spend healthy productive days MAKING LITTLE ONES OUT OF BIG ONES!!!"

"Lampwick, Pinnochio!!!" Fowlfellow said. "I'm not going anywhere with you two."

At a signal from Lampwick Huey, Dewey and Louie came out of the shopping center's toy store accompanied by fifty more Junior Woodchucks from the Camporee. "Of course you are going." Lampwick said. "I'm even giving you back one of your tickets." He produced the Ace of Spades from his own sleeve and put it in Fowlfellow's pocket.

"You know Tut, Tut, Tut." Lampwick continued "Like you told the both of us back in that "other" place Your health comes first. Now COME. The PADDY WAGGON departs at HIGH NOON!!"

All the Woodchucks with Fowlfellow and Gideon in two started marching back toward Killmotor Hill singing their own version of the Hi Diddle Dee Dee song appropriate to their successful citizens arrest of the fox man and cat man.

Hi Diddle Dee Dee!!

The Duckburg pen for thee!!

Where you'll be decked out in orange smocks!!

And spend all day pounding down big rocks!!

Hi Diddle Dee Dee!!

The Duckburg pen for thee!!

Where you will live in a crowbar hall!!

And wear a chain with an iron ball!!

And count out the days upon the wall!!

The Duckburg pen for thee!!

"Now I'm beginning to hate that song." Fowlfellow said.

Somewhare near Killmotor Hill, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

The Beagle Boys were spending most of their time driving around in a pickup truck with their industrial laser and the gasoline generators needed to power it mounted and covered up with a tarpolin in the back section. Just as the Beagles had figured the citizen's arrest of John Worthington Fowlfellow and Gideon by the Junior Woodchucks was diverting all police activity in Duckburg toward finding the Coachman now that they knew that such living breathing criminal Pinocchio characters were at large in their own timeline and away from any activities the Beagles might pull off at Scrooge's money bin. At the same time the adult Beagle sons and nephews that formed the Beagle Brats were getting ready for their own assault on the Killmotor Hill region of Duckburg against the Junior Woodchuck Camporee. Led by Bicker Beagle, the Brats were the naughtiest boys in duck burg just as their parents and uncles were the worst crooks there before the arrival of the Coachman. They had their arsenal well prepared consisting of water and water soluble paint baloons and slingshots designed to fire them. The plan was to first assault the Junior Woodchucks Camporee with the water and if that failed to get the event cancelled or moved then the paint would be used to totally ruin it and force cancellation only.

There were only about twenty Beagle Brats altogether in this particular pack, all related in some way to the three main Beagles, Bigtime, Burger And Bouncer. Being the sons and nephews of crooks they did not make many kind of formal march toward Killmotor Hill but skulked and snuck their way towards it. Hiding behind unoccupied buildings and trees as they went. Their goal was now in sight. The flats around Killmotor Hill was now a tent city with the tents arranged in concentric rings. The beagle brats were not expecting that many tents not knowing that Camporee drew Junior Woodchucks from all over the world, not just Duckburg. However they had a job to do in order to get their allowances from the money bin if their adult relatives were successful in their attack on it. Slowly the Beagle Brats snuck within range and at the "FIRE" order from Bicker Beagle started the water attack.

Pinocchio was the first to feel a Beagle Brat water balloon as a direct hit. "What's going on here?" he said.

"No sign of rain, yet I haven't gotten this wet since I was in Monstro's gut with my father." Suddenly ther was another direct water balloon hit, this time it was Huey. "RAID!!!" Huey shouted. Trying to determine which out of town Junior Woodchuck troop might be attacking Troop 1. However it was quickly determined that the water baloons were not coming from another Junior Woodchuck troop. They were coming from outside the Camporee site in the direction of Killmotor Hill Beltway.

The water balloon barrage ended with a note sent to any Junior Woodchucks adult leader which Huey picked up. Its message was perfectly clear.

To ANY Junior Woodchuck Adult Leader.

You will have an hour to move this event out of the Killmotor Hill region and back to the Junior Woodchuck Museum Campground where it belongs or cancel it. If it is not moved or cancelled expect another raid with PAINT and water balloons that will ruin uniforms and tents.

The Beagle Brats!!!

Huey delivered the message to Troop 1's G. M. O. J. W. as he was the only Adult Leader he knew personally.

The G. M. O. J. W. for Troop 1 passed the message on to the H. C. F. J. W. C. A. (High Commissioner For Junior Woodchucking Camporee Activities) the highest adult official at the Camporee in charge of any possible movement or cancellation of its further events. While It was not the policy of the Junior Woodchucks to knuckle down to terror on the part of the children of criminals the decision to move everything to the Junior Woodchucks Museum Camping area was made then and there as a paint attack from an unknown direction would ruin many valuable uniforms, tents, Guidebooks and other valuable Junior Woodchucking Equipment. Only Pinocchio, Lampwick, Huey, Dewey and Louie would spend Camporee Friday at Killmotor Hill in a special campsite they had on the roof of the money bin having to do with their continuing good deed for the Blue Fairy.

Late afternoon, Killmotor Hill, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

The only signs of the Camporee being at Killmotor Hill were now on the roof of the Scrooge McDuck money bin. There two tents on a soft "astroturf" campsite and several large telescopes with the largest pointed in the direction of North Pacific Park were present. Pinocchio and Lampwick would occupy one tent if there was to be any sleep friday night and the duck boys the other.

Huey was looking through one of the telescopes pointed at the Killmotor Hill Beltway. "You can certainly see far with these things but right now I'm seeing a little bit more that I would care to see."

"What do you mean?" Dewey asked. "Is it the Coachman."

"Come and take a look." Huey returned. "Not him but almost as bad."

"Dewey took a look through the telescope and saw the Beagle Boys driving a pickup with some large tarpolin covered object in its back onto the Killmotor Hill Belt way and pointing it so the back of the truck was aimed at the money bin. They then proceeded to drive up the hill backwards until they were about 20 feet away from the money bin."

"So this is why the Beagle Brats wanted the Camporee moved or cancelled. So their "Adult Leaders" could take another stab at the money bin while the Police are on the Coachman's trail.

"And look at what they are "stabbing" it with." Pinocchio said looking at the contraption being uncovered by the Beagle Boys on the back of the pickup. As soon as it was uncovered the sound of gasoline powered electric generators started roaring.

Louie took one look at the contraption being powered and aimed at the money bin. "That thing looks like the type of gun you see in those space horror movies only bigger."

Suddenly the powerful beam emerged from the Beagle Boys' laser and started hitting the money bin hard at about the twenty foot mark. Enough to cause a money "waterfall" that would more than content the Beagle Boys when the Laser fully penetrated the money bin wall."

By this time it was early evening and the stars started to show including the Wishing Star. Almost as soon as it showed something again emerged from it. It was a glowing bird but NOT a dove this time It was a majestic white glowing eagle that placed itself between the laser beam and the money bin and flew directly into the beam toward the laser. This caused the laser to melt and the generators to over strain themselves and in a few seconds the device was dead. The latest Beagle Boys plot was thwarted by the Blue Fairy using another of her pets to protect her charges on the roof of the money bin from a possible catastrophic failure that might be caused by the laser. The eagle flew back to the Wishing Star when its job was finished.

**Next, The Coachman makes a deal with Magica De Spell, The Release of Fowlfellow and Gideon and the revival of Pleasure Island.**

**Note. This chapter was basically to get the minor crooks (The Beagle Boys, Beagle Brats, Fowlfellow and Gideon) out of the way for a while before going back to the stories major masters of crookdom, The Coachman and Magica De Spell.**

**Note. I did not use the wiki wiki stabbing of the boy joy! "heart examination" part of the "allergic" routine here because I felt it would not work for use of the rouine on an adult like Fowlfellow himself.**


	9. The revival of Pleasure Island:

Chapter 9 - The revival of Pleasure Island:

North Pacific Park, Of the Duckburg coast, Calisota, 1955:

The Coachman could not believe his luck. North Pacific park was layed out almost identically with the original Pleasure island from his own timeline with a single exception, it was abandoned for such a short time that it was FUNCTIONAL. That meant that he would not have to invest any of the red star's power to restore a weather damaged park to full functionality. The only major difference between the two Pleasure Islands was that there was no 8 Ball Saloon in the Duckburg version. It's place was taken by a special "carnival ride" which looked like one of the rotating barrel rides used in "fun houses" only longer and set at an angle. The Beagle Boys and Beagle Brats were playing with this particular ride when the Coachman came to the ride holding a square wooden box.

"I'll have you know that particular ride set me back about twenty million of your dollars in black market gold from selling "donkeys" in my own timeline." the Coachman announced. "You break it, You BOUGHT it!!"

"We were just having a little fun before you fuel that thing up with your special fuel." Bicker Beagle said. "We know it will be unsafe for us when you have it loaded.

"Well I should thank you that your elders latest bungled attempt at Scrooge McDuck's money bin have gotten your police off my activities. In fact I expect that Mr. Fowlfellow and Gideon will be released soon to continue them on the mainland. Now it is time to arm this thing."

The coachman continued on to the barrel ride and put the box he was carrying in a special safe like compartment near its rotation motor, Immediately the barrel of the ride began to rotate and black shapes came out of its entrance. These looked somewhat human but the only facial features they had were glowing viper eyes.

"What are those things!?" Bigtime Beagle asked.

"You have your minions in crime through your various family members. These creatures are simply my minions". the Coachman said as even more of them poured out of barrel ride's entrance many of carrying various types of junk food and drink, alcoholic beverages, tobacco products, grand pianos and very accurate duplicates of well known art from the great past masters of art, pool tables and gambing equipment. In this new pleasure island tow adjacent buildings at its northern side were going to be converted into the Rough House and the pool hall and saloon respectively. Once again the management offices in the rearmost part of the park this time in the west were going to serve as the Model Home Open For Destruction, Tobacco Row would occupy the south wall of the new park with the carnival midway in the east leading from the oak doors to the center of the park. That center rather than being occupied by the 8 Ball Saloon was now occupied by the Coachman's "special" barrel ride. While some minions were setting up the various attreactions others hid their presence in the animatronic figures and other rides of the park becoming their source of power.

"The power that set up this park of yours is MINE!" a hissy but still feminine voice said from behind the Coachman. The coachman looked behind him to see what he thought at first was the Blue Fairy coming to say the gig was up but want actually materialized from the white light was a duck woman with black hair like feathers and a black witch's robe.

"I conjured the red star you are using to set up your Pleasure Island again here off the Duckburg coast." the duck woman said.

"Better watch her." Bigtime Beagle said when he saw the new arrival. "That's Magica De Spell. Some say that she is a descendent of our world's Circe the sorceress who turned men into pigs and even if she isn't Magica is the most powerful practicioner of the magic arts currently in this world."

"The Coackman immediately saw in Magica a pereson after his own heart. They were two of a kind.

"Pigs, huh," He said to Magica. "I'm more partial to donkeys and the "men" involved being under twenty one myself."

"I know all about how you used my red star when it arrived in your world." Magica said. "Now I've come to take it back."

"Listen Magica." The Coachman returned. "The very fact that it came to my world proves that you conjured up something a little beyond your control, However the two of us can control it together and make it very profitable for the both of us."

"And just how does this thing of yours work here?" Magica asked. "You know as well as I do that large numbers of donkeys are virtually useless in this world and time except in some developing nations."

"I don't intend to turn the boys who come here to donkeys this time around." the Coachman said. "See that barrel ride. It is a double wormhole. The wormhole going up the barrel leads from the minion's world into this one. The wormhole going down the barrel leads from this new Pleasure Island to the original one in my world. Any of the boys who go down that wormhole will be sold in my world for their entertainment or labor value as anthropomorphic animals for far more money than I ever got by converting boys into donkeys for sale." Furtheremore since keeping this park alive isn't taxing on the red star as most of its attractions are run by the minions as a power source we can keep this place open all week long rather than just Friday to Saturday nights. Not only that I can also take the red star out of that barrel ride and run this place as a legit amusement park during the daytime and arm it for transfer operations only at night."

"You do seem to have a good head on your shoulders, Mr. Coachman." Magica said. "I'll tell you what. You can continue running your Pleasure Island operation with my red star but now you have a new partner along with Mr. Fowlfellow, me."

The police station, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

"I certainly don't like having to release that fox man and his cat man toady." the Jail attendant said. "If he is really the person that those Junior Woodchucks claim he is he is guilty aiding and abetting the transformation of children and selling them into slavery on a massive scale."

"Yes, but we have nothing on him here but that he was supposedly encouraging minors to gamble." The attendant's superior returned. "an once we got a good look at his card deck it was determined that was not very possible. The whole deck consists of the same card."

"Yes, the bad luck card." The attendant returned.

"Well there is no sign that Fowlfellow was gambling with minors and that is the only viable charge we have on him in Duckburg." The attendant's superior returned. "Besides we need the jail space for the real crimes that have been happening this afternoon with the Beagles involving their latest fiascos with the Junior Woodchuck Camporee and the money bin."

The release of Flowfellow and Gideon took place at about three oclock Friday afternoon and after they left the police station they went into a secluded area where a Pleasure Island minion was waiting. It had Gideon's mallet he liked to use as a "blackjack" in one hand and in his other it had a Smith & Wesson number 3 New Model revolver. The minions having come from the 19th century could not provide Fowlfellow with a more modern weapon but the old number 3 would do for its intended purpose. The mallet it gave to Gideon and the Gun it gave to Fowlfellow and then it simply drifted off into the air.

"In his own silent "body language" way Gideon asked what the weapons were for.

"You see Gideon my boy we are going to deal with Lampwick, Pinocchio and those three duck boys once and for all, and this time no more Hi Diddle Dee Dee and no Mr. nice guy. They will either return to the original Pleasure Island to be sold into slavery by me or SCCCCKKKKKSSS." He put his finger across his throat like a knife to emphasize that last sound. "Yes, those five Junior Woodie chucks are going to find out just how low "Honest" John will stoop." He concealed the gun in his suit coat.

The roof of the Scrooge McDuck money bin, Duckburg, Calisota, 8:00 PM PST, 1955:

All activity on the roof of the money bin was centered on the telescope pointing at North Pacific Park. From the time of the arrest of Fowlfellow and the raid on the Junior Woodchuck Camporee by the Beagle Brats there seemed to be some kind of frantic activity going on there. Now the purpose of that activity became obvious. "That is no longer your North Pacific Park." Lampwick said looking into the telescope.

"You mean," Jiminy shouted now in plain sight on the top of Pinocchio's Junior Woodchucks hat.

"Yes, there are some location changes over there like the saloon and pool hall being next door to the Rough House and some very weird looking carnival ride taking its place at the center of the park but otherwise that place is Pleasure Island to the exact floor plan.

"Well one thing we know for sure about the place this time is right where that little red star is." Pinocchio said. "Somewhere in that new ride replacing the saloon and pool hall in that location."

"You are so right!!" a voice shouted from the top of Killmotor Hill outside the money bin. It was soon accompanied by a gun shot. The bullet was considerably lower powered than one from a modern cartridge would be and it lodged itself in the Astroturf that overhung the money bin roof. Lampwick since he still had the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook removed it from the Astroturf and looked it up. "Smith & Wesson, .44 caliber Russian." Lampwick announced. "A 19th century black powder cartridge. Only two people in this world would have a gun firing that type of a cartridge and still be actively using it as a weapon. Fowlfellow and the Coachman."

"You've got it right the first time." Fowlfellow returned. "I have no criminal record here in these parts of time and space and your cops had no proof that I was encouraging minors to gamble so they had to release me. Now I'm giving you, Pinocchio and the duck boys two choices. The first is I can send some Pleasure Island minions up there and have you brought down to accompany me to the new Pleasure Island or we can just play target with you where you stand." Another gunshot rang out with the bullet lodging in the Astroturf. The shots proved the type of ammo in the gun was too week to reach them fatally if the stayed in the tents at the very center of the money bin's roof. However this did represent an opportunity to finish the mission.

"Okay," It was Huey who spoke this time. "Send up the minions."

It only took two minions to collect all five boys with one collecting Pinocchio and Lampwick and the other the three duck boys. In a matter of minutes they were on Killmotor Hill and face to face with Fowlfellow and Godeon.

"We already know the routine," Dewey snapped. "The coach departs at midnight."

"Not in your cases any more." Fowlfellow returned. "Your particular type of thorn in the side to mine and the Coachman's enterprises indicates a direct trip to the new Pleasure Island and a quick trip back to the original version of that place where you can do no further harm is in order." Fowlfellow and Gideon climbed on the shoulders of the minions restraining the duck boys, Lampwick and Pinocchio.

"Minions AWAY!!!, Fowlfellow shouted with no Hi Diddle Dee Dee sing songing this time. This time he was deadly serious concerning the fate of Lampwick, Pinocchio and the duck boys. They were going back to Tuscany in the 19th century of the Coachman's, Lampwick's and Pinocchio's original; timeline as anthropomorphic animal slaves, or they were going to die.

Next. The Finale of this story and the beginning of my next fan fic, a crossover of the Disney Pinocchio and Eon Productions James Bond Worlds.


	10. Endings and Beginnings

Chapter 10 - Endings and Beginnings.

Thus chapter closes this story but continues the Wishing Star Wormhole Saga. Another unofficial K+ here for firearms use by minors (though only at minions).

The new Pleasure Island, Former North Pacific Park, off the Buckburg coast, Calisota, 1953:

"The duck boys, Pinocchio, Lampwick and Jiminy remained quiet for most of the trip to the Coachman's new Pleasure Island. The closer they approached what once was the abandoned North Pacific Park the more the place reminded of them or the horror park of Tuscany where boys were turned to donkeys. However the Coachman seemed to have a different fate in mind for the "stupid little boys" of Duckburg, a fate that seemed to involve that new barrel ride in the center of the park, a ride that connected three worlds together through the red star, the Duckburg world, the old Pleasure Island and the world of the minions. Now the plot was obvious. If there were to be any donkey conversions they would occur on the old Pleasure Island after the boys were sent there through the barrel ride."

"Don't worry," Fowlfellow told the boys. "You won't be turned to donkeys again. Anthropomorphic animals that can do genuine human labor yet still be sold as slaves because they are not of the true human species of the old Pleasure Island's world are much more valuable to the Coachman than donkeys now. You are going to be sold into the animal labor and entertainment market as is. And Pinocchio, you will soon be meeting Mr. Stromboli again as a dog boy rather than a puppet. I always intended to sell you to him and I intend to follow through on it. Sorry but you duck boys and Lampwick are in on that particular deal too. I'm going to have to go all in with all five of you to get any money off Stromboli after your escape from him as a puppet, and that short stay in the happy home it caused him, Pinocchio."

The minions landed at the stairway to the barrel ride and released their captives while Fowlfellow and Gideon dismounted them.

"Congratulations," Fowlfellow said. "You get to be the first to try out this new "ride" so that we can see if it works before the next coach full of boys comes." He pulled his old revolver out of his coat. "Now ascend those stairs and get through that barrel and back to the original Pleasure island before the Coachman or Magica De Spell sees you.

"Magica De Spell!" Huey shouted, "She's in on this too?"

"Yes, it turned out that she is the conjurer of the red star the Coachman used to turn boys into donkeys on the original Pleasure Island and is now being used to connect it to this world on a one way ticket through that barrel ride." Fowlfellow waved his gun. "Now up those stairs with you."

"Pinocchio, the one of the five brave enough to escape from Monstro, an event that ultimately led to the monsters death was the one who came up with the plan to escape from Fowlfellow and the barrel ride. However any plan had to take place soon. They were now standing before the entrance to the barrel ride. The seemingly endless rainbow lines of a wormhole quite obvious inside it. After a little whispering to the four other boys they jumped, NOT into the wormhole but onto Fowlfellow and Gideon. As a result Lampwick wound up with the gun and Huey wound up with Gideon's mallet as the duck boys in an act of poetic justice piled on the cat man. There was only one problem left. The minions.

"Lampwick tried the revolver on them and the pair left this world in a most unusual was disappearing into a puff of smoke. "This thing must have silver bullets in it to get rid of evil that completely." Lampwick said.

"I don't think they died." Huey said. "I think the bullets simply destabilized them in this world and returned them to their own world but somehow I don't think they are even capable of dying.

"Well whatever these bullets to those things we need the effect." Lampwick said taking a box of cartridges for the gun from the grounded Fowlfellow's coat. He opened the gun and replaced its spent cartridges with live ones. Now lets scram before these creeps can get up and wait for the Coachman in a safe place." They made for the saloon.

"Somehow I have my doubts there is such a place on this entire Island." Dewey said. "North Pacific Park island is a solid Island, not one with a big cavern and pool in the middle of it like the original Pleasure Island.

"This place will be plenty safe enough when the Coachman arrives with his coach load of boys." Louie said. "without these." He took off his Junior Woodchuck hat and coat revealing the red tee shirt underneath. Dewey doffed his uniform apparel for his blue tee shirt underneath and likewise Louie for his green tee shirt. Pinocchio and Lampwick removed the obvious parts of their uniforms as well.

"There," Huey, said. "Now we will not look any different form the "stupid little boys" that come to the island with the Coachman. The best place to hide is in plain site, but not as what your pursuer is looking for.

Jiminy was pretty much on his own with out a Tyrolean or uniform hat to hide under so he went instinctively to the place he knew best amongst this gaming equipment from the Original Pleasure island, The pool tables ball rack. The uniforms were hidden by placing them under a pile of completely empty junk food containers that would look like simply one of the many piles of trash that would result from unruly boys being on the island. Perhaps Lampwick, Pinocchio and the duck boys could even enjoy some of the honest amusement facilities in the park this time too to enhance the image of "stupid little boys" they were hiding under. This time they only had to avoid the things that should be avoided like Tobacco Row, The Rough House, the saloon and the Model Home Open for Destruction and above all that barrel ride at the center of the park that was a one way ticket back to the original Pleasure Island and slavery.

When Fowlfellow and Gideon finally recovered from the attack by their captives they found the new Pleasure Island fully active and filled with boys. Fowlfellow knew that the Junior Woodchucks would probably doff the obvious parts of their uniforms and mix in with this crowd to hide out and it would be hopeless to find them under such circumstances. He went immediately to find Magica de Spell, the Coachman or both.

The coachman was actually at his usual position at the doors to his new Pleasure Island inviting the boys in with his false flag "grandfather" appearance. Accompanying him were Magica De Spell and about ten minions hiding in the shadows, their viper eyes being ignored by the boys attracted to the "fun" inside. When the last boy was in the coachman cracked his whip at the minions and his attitude completely changed.

"Shut those doors and lock 'em tight, blokes." The Coachman said. "Then get back to the original Pleasure Island and get the crates ready. You will be receiving the first arrivals on the "stupid little boy" express soon enough."

From then on the coachman kept his eyes strictly on the barrel ride that was the bait for the boys this time. He was betting that they would be attracted to the beautiful rainbow colors of mthe wormhole and jump in voluntarily. Those who would not he would simply use minions to capture them and dump them in.

All of a sudden the Coachman saw Fowlfellow on the midway taking long and particular looks at many of the boys as possible. He seemed to be looking for particular ones.

"What ARE you doing!" the Coachman demanded of Fowlfellow as he gave up his position by the doors. Magica De Spell accompanied him. She did not want to be out of any part of her and the Coachman's new "partnership".

"Do you want to reveal our plans inadvertently?" the Coachman asked Fowldellow in a more silent tone.

"If I don't find what I'm looking for here they will be revealed anyway." Fowlfellow returned.

"And just what do you mean by that."

"Remember those four Junior Woodchucks and the donkey we left locked up in the interior of the original Pleasure Island?" Fowlfellow returned. "Well somehow they got out and the blue fairy brought them back to this world. Not only that but she changed the donkey to a dog boy and he is a Junior Woodchuck now too."

"Now let me complete your story, you transcendental idiot!" The Coachman snapped. "You brought them to the new Pleasure Island hoping to drop them down the wormhole shoot to the old one before I found out about this, and now there somewhere on this Pleasure Island out of uniform so that they can't be distinguished from the other boys here ready to pounce unannounced on our latest enterprise, right!"

"That's pretty much it." Fowlfellow returned.

Magica the broke in, "I can find them." She put her arms foreward as if she was holding something in her hands. Her talking raven then materialized.

"We are looking for five boys that were dressed in Junior Woodchuck uniform and are presumably now decked out in some other manner to hide themselves amongst the suckers in this park." she told the bird.

"And just what is that bird of yours supposed to do." the Coachman asked

"It is a scavenger and predator which makes it a good flying tracker." Magica answered.

"All we have to do is find the uniforms and the raven will fond those who wore them.

However it would not be the raven that found Pinocchio and his associates. As one of the boys the coachman brought into the park began to walk over to the barrel ride in the center of it Pinocchio came out of hiding. "Don't Ride that!!" he yelled. "It will take you to another world where you will be sold into slavery and you will never come back."

"Get him!" the Coachman said to Fowlfellow. "He is ruining everything."

Magica was not waiting on Fowlfellow however. She went immediately to the place where the red star was held in the barrel ride. She then put her hands together in such a way that both index fingers were pointed at the safe like structure like a double barreled gun. A beam emerged from then passing through the safe and connecting with the red star.

"Enough of you Fowlfellow and enough of you Coachman," Magica said. "Now I'm doing things MY WAY!!!"

The largest minion shadow yet seen emerged from the entrance to the barrel ride due to the contact of Magica's own magic with the red star. It became a Monstro sized pterodactyl shaped flying monster with a long beaked mouth attached to a throat that was not a throat but the wormhole that used to be in the barrel ride. Its viper eyes were like giant yellow transfer balloons. "THAT will find your Junior Woodchucks and swallow them back to your original Pleasure Island for you, and take care of all the other boys as well."

Huey unnoticed in the commotion brought up by the conjuring to the flying minion beast approached what he now knew was the compartment that held the box with the red star in it.

Lampwick also knew what he had to do. Even if it meant going back to the original pleasure Island and even becoming a donkey again by way of this horrible monster he was the only one who had the means by which it might be brought back into its own world, the revolver. Lampwick pointed the gun at the Monstro sized flying minion beast as it made its first pass at him in order to swallow him to the original Pleasure Island and fired. A considerable amount of shadow smoke left the beast for a while but it returned to the monster and re stabilized. Lampwick then realized that an ordinary hit was not going to affect this beast the way it affected a normal minion. He fired at the mouth on the beast's next pass at him but the bullet simply passed through the wormhole to presumably strike somewhere on the original Pleasure Island in 1881.

The only seemingly vulnerable spot left was the one of the huge viper eyes of the monster. If Lampwick couldn't return the great flying monster to its world on its third pass with a shot in the eye then it was all over. He, Pinocchio, Huey, Dewey and Louie along with all the boys brought to this Pleasure Island would be brought by means of the flying minion beast to the original Pleasure Island and from there sold into slavery.

The third pass of the beast was immediate. Lampwick kept his cool aiming the gun directly at the bulging left eye of the minion beast and slowly cocking its hammer. The beast was about twenty feet away and preparing to transfer its first victim through its wormhole. Lampwick fired.

This time a great rainbow light explosion greater than any firework or searchlight ever seen on any Pleasure Island lit up the sky then contracted down to total disappearance. The flying minion monster was back in its own world with the exception of its wormhole which once again occupied the barrel ride.

It was then that the Coachman, Fowlfellow and Gideon realized that there would be no more minions to protect them or help them any further in their new Pleasure Island scheme. The only safe place for them would be in their own world and time. They ascended the barrel ride's stairway at about the same time as Huey had the compartment with the red star in it opened. All three jumped through the wormhole at the same time as Huey was removing the red star's box from the machine.

"Back to trying to get Scrooge's number one dime again." Magica said at the defeat of her greatest feat of sorcery ever, and all at the hands of a rather primitive weapon created by a company in another world's America run by an ordinary mortal named Daniel Baird Wesson.

"However she had hope of better things again when she saw Huey with the box containing the red star in his hand. "I'll take that." Magica said approaching Huey. Huey seeing Louie not very far from threw the box in his direction. "Catch!" he yelled.

Louie caught the box, "Got it." he said and began running looking for either Pinocchio or Dewey in what now became a simple keep away game with Magica's powers having been temporarily exhausted in the conjuring of the flying minion monster.

It was Dewey that Louie found. "Take this" he said in what would have been a classic football hand off with the box.

"I've got it now what do I do with it." Dewey asked.

"Run for the doors!" Louie shouted.

"But they are locked!" Dewey returned.

"Run for them anyway!" Louie returned. "After the light show that flying monster put on the police or somebody must be sending someone out here to investigate and they will unlock the doors.

With that all three duck boys were headed toward the doors, They were soon joined by Lampwick and Pinocchio who during this game with Magica were in the saloon getting the Junior Woodchuck uniforms and guidebook, and Jiminy who was safely hidden in the pool tables ball rack.

"I presume this thing is over now and we can quit worrying about Pleasure Islands sprouting up like Amanita toadstools." Jiminy said from one of the Junior Woodchuck hats.

Suddenly a bright light blue light appeared before the five boys and Magica simply crept away not wanting to deal with this new source of power.

"It is for the duck boys." the light said becoming the blue fairy. "Once they give that box over to me to deal with their part in this is over and they can return to Camporee. However for you Pinocchio and Lampwick there is yet one more adventure." the fairy said.

"Why us and not the duck boys." Lampwick asked.

"The duck boys were only to put a stop to the original curse of the original Pleasure Island. Their part in this is ended when they give that box to me for proper disposal. However there is still the matter of the Coachman, Fowlfellow and Gideon."

"But I thought that the red star's wormhole sent them back to their own world in 1881 where the cops and truant officers there are waiting for them." Pinocchio said

"Not quite," The fairy returned. "When Huey removed the red star's box from its compartment in the barrel ride it added a little instability to the wormhole in that ride. The Coachman, Fowlfellow and Gideon emerged on the original Pleasure Island all right, but in 1971, not 1881. In 1971 Pleasure Island in your world is known as SPECTRE Island. One of the many training bases and world headquarters of an international criminal organization of the period also known as SPECTRE. Up until 1971 this organization was led by a man named Ernst Stavro Blofeld. However he died in an attack on another SPECTRE headquarters disguised as an oil drilling rig. The Coachman, Fowlfellow and Gideon landed on Pleasure Island which will be SPECTRE Island shortly after Blofeld's death and the Coachman became the leader of that organization.

"But how do you expect us to take on an international criminal organization in the future." Jiminy asked.

"You wont be alone, you will have the British police organization MI-6 on your side in this. I will see to that. However be advised this SPECTRE organization uses science and technology, not magic to gain its power. If the Coachman has found a way to turn you into a donkey using SCIENCE rather than magic thorough this SPECTRE organization I might not be able to help your charge, Jiminy."

"I do think we should bring father with us," Pinocchio said. "He probably would enjoy coming back to his own world, even in a future time."

"Of course we should," Jiminy added "Ponoke should not be fooling around with these SPECTRE people without some kind of Parental supervision. Even with this MI-6 Help you claim he will be getting."

"Ok," The blue fairy said. "But just one more thing." the fairy waved her wand and Pinocchio's uniform changed again this time it was all khaki with a broad brimmed hat with what Americans called a "Montana peak" on its crown. Fleur de Lis symbols replaced the Junior Woodchuck symbols in the appropriate areas.

"I still want you associated with a Junior Woodchuck style organization while you are in the future of your world." the blue fairy said. "In England, in that world, in 1971 the equivalent of the Junior Woodchucks is called the Boy Scouts Association and this is its uniform. You will be in a troop for orphans of MI-5 and MI-6 agents sponsored by an MI-6's front company called Universal Exports."

"What about me." Lampwick asked, "Don't I get to be a Scout too like I was a Junior Woodchuck here."

"Sorry, but in that world you are still under the curse of Pleasure Island even though the red star will be disposed of no matter what time you visit. You will turn into a donkey again upon your return there." the fairy returned.

"But didn't I prove myself brave truthful and unselfish by shooting that monster Magica conjured up back into its own world?" Lampwick asked.

"Yes in this world you did. Therefore here you will be a dog boy and always be accepted as a Junior Woodchuck until your 18th birthday and perhaps even become an adult leader afterwards if it is this world you ultimately choose as your home." Said the fairy. However you must prove your self brave truthful and unselfish in your own world to end the donkey curse there.

"And that means in all probability confronting the Coachman and his new SPECTRE bunch as a donkey?" Lampwick asked.

"You knew the answer before it was given." the fairy returned. "You will retain the power of speech for those in the loop on this assignment as a donkey however because I gave that to you in that other world. Those will include Pinocchio's new Scoutmaster Mr. Sutterland. The commander of MI-6 known simply as M, his personal secretary Miss Moneypenny, Q, the chief MI-6 weapons and gadgets officer and the agent they will most likely assign to an unusual case like this one James Bond who is ID numbered 007."

Once again the familiar transport bubble began to appear around Pinocchio, Lampwick and the Fairy.

"Here we go again." Jiminy sighed sitting on the new broad brim of Pinocchio's hat.

**This concludes this fan fic but starts another one. This new one is to be called YOU'RE A DONKEY TWICE as a play on both the James Bond movie that introduced Ernst Stavro Blofeld as a character rather than just a presence You only Live Twice, and the fate of Lampwick upon returning to his own world even in 1971. This will be a true crossover fan fic. This is a true crossover story between the Disney Pinocchio and James Bond universes and will therefore be available in the Disney Crossover section under James Bond.**

**Note - I actually intended to end this with the Coachman being turned into a donkey by the red star, Fowlfellow reforming and Gepetto, Pinochio, Lampwick, Jiminy and Fowlfellow running the New Pleasure Island as a legitimate amusement park and staying in Duckburg. However as you can see I eventually wound up on the same saga kick as George Lucas did with Star Wars after the first movie. I also wanted to do a fan fic involving some of my other favorite fictional characters in the James Bond super spy world and how they would react to being "invaded" by the Disney Pinocchio timeline with the Coachman taking the place of Ernst Stavro Blofeld as Bond's enemy. I felt that this "Sleeping Beauty" type ending revolving around Magica De Spell as a duck shaped Malificent creating a dragon / pterodactyl like creature was a more appropriate ending to a saga type story arc than my original would be.**


End file.
